Love the enemy
by zutaratje
Summary: ZK AU Het machtige vuurimperium heerst over de hele wereld, nadat ze het een eeuw geleden overwonnen. Nu, bijna honderd jaar later, een kleine stam rebellen stuurt Katara, een geheime moordenaar, om vuurkeizer Zuko te vermoorden.
1. Proloog

**Dit verhaal is oorspronkelijk van rednovember. Avatar behoort mij niet toe en aan alle nederlandse lezers veel leesplezier.**

**Proloog**

Ik herinner me mijn moeder en vader niet. Ik herinner me hun gezichten niet, hun stemmen, of hun aanraking. Ze zijn twee van de meest belangrijkste mensen die ik zou moeten gekend hebben en geliefd hebben zoals vele andere kinderen, maar ik heb ze nooit gekend. Ze zijn niet-bestaande identiteiten, twee gezichtloze, gedachteloze geesten die ik nooit zou ontmoeten.

Ik verlang niet naar hen.

Waarom zou iemand iets moeten missen dat hij nooit heeft gehad?

Ik herinner me de meester en de meesteres. Het zou het een toepassing en onnodige emotionele gehechtheid zijn om te zeggen dat zij mijn figuurlijke "ouders" zouden zijn. Alhoewel ze twee van de meest belangrijke gidsende ouderen in mijn vroege leven zijn. Ze vonden mijn broer en ik, namen ons binnen, voeden ons, kleedden ons en boden onderdak aan ons. Ze leerden me vele dingen dat me mijn leven zouden bepalen. Ik ben niet zeker, tot deze dag, of er liefde mee gemoeid was. Misschien was het een situatie die onze beide behoeften leverden.

Ik herinner me Suki. Zij was de dochter van de meester en meesteres, en mijn vroege speelmaat tijdens mijn kinderjeugd.

Ik herinner me mijn broer Sokka. Er is waarschijnlijk iets te zeggen over hem omdat hij de enige bloedverwant is die ik had, maar broer en zus zijn heeft een mening, de rest was meningloos.

Ik herinner me Kyoshi eiland, mijn enige echte thuis. Ik heb geen herinneringen van een leven voor Kyoshi. Het omringde mijn hele wereld als een kind.

Alhoewel ik van een vroege leeftijd weet dat ik hier niet ben geboren, groeide ik hier op verwachtende dat ik hier zou leven tot ik stierf van ouderdom. Ik zou deelnemen aan alle oude tradities van het eiland, en zou een jongen trouwen die me kinderen zou geven om de overlevende populatie te laten groeien.

We waren illegale mensen. De laatste buitenpost van overlevende rebellen die nog steeds dwaas weerstand boden aan de heerser van het vuurimperium. Het was niet tot ik ouder was dat ik realiseerde hoe stom we waren. Kyoshi had vijfduizend residenten en supporters op dat kleine eiland. Het vuurimperium had de rest van de wereld. Echt, hoe konden we hun macht weerstaan? Onze krijgers, trainden in onze traditionele manier, waren de beste van de wereld. Maar wat waren een paar hooggeschikte vechters tegen een enorm leger van miljoenen vechters die het vuurimperium bezat?

Het was niet iets dat me veel bezorgd maakte als kind. Het was de plicht van de meester en de meesteres om zo'n grote problemen te overwegen. Ik focuste op spelen en slapen en eten, onwetende van de kwesties in de wereld.

Het was waarschijnlijk het grootste geschenk dat iemand me ooit kon geven. Het geschenk van een onbezorgd kinderleven, bevrijd van verantwoordelijkheden en zorgen.

Niet één zo'n leven duurt voor eeuwig.

* * *

"Je kan niet met ons spelen, Sokka." Zei Suki vertrouwd, zittende op de strooien mat naast me. Ik kronkelde een stukje van mijn pop haar strooien haar rond mijn middelvinger en zei niets. Suki was de leidster, het grote kind, en maakte alle belangrijke beslissingen, zoals de regels die onze speeltijd inhielden.

"Waarom niet?" Jammerde Sokka. Hij was een donkere figuur in de doorgang van een fel licht. Hij verschoof een voet die kraste aan de achterkant van zijn andere been.

"Omdat je jongensbacteriën hebt!" Suki lachte, waardoor haar pop in de lucht vloog en uiteindelijk naast de mijne kwam rusten. "Juist toch, Katara?"

Ik was stil. Ik hield er niet van om een zijde te kiezen. Ik deed het nooit graag. Ik wou zo graag spelen met Suki, omdat ze een jaar ouder was dan mij, en ik dacht dat ze een aanbiddelijk idool was. Maar de verworpen blik op mijn broers gezicht deed ook pijn.

"Misschien…" Fluisterde ik. "Misschien kan Sokka de wachter zijn voor de poppen. Om hen te beschermen tegen de monsters."

Ik hield mijn adem in, wachtend tot er iets zou gebeuren. Zou Suki snuiven in afgunst en me verlaten? Zou Sokka mijn idee verwerpen als een stom idee?

Maar voor ik iets kon zeggen, Had Sokka gelukkig van de deur naar hier gesprongen, en zat neer naast ons met een takje in zijn hand. Hij maakte de steel korter om het te kunnen rondzwaaien als een zwaard.

Suki opende haar mond om te protesteren, maar scheen haar gedachten te veranderen en zuchtte, voordat ze knikte in aarzelende aanvaarding. Ik liet een zucht van geluk, blij dat de situatie was opgelost. We gingen verder met het spel op de zonbelichte matbedekte vloer van het smalle huis.

Sokka was zeven, Suki zes, en ikzelf vijf. Ik voelde me tevreden, hier zittende in het warme zonlicht met mijn beste vriend en enige familie.

Dit was mijn kindertijd. Een gelukkig bestaan door de speeltijdruzies. Dit zonnige leven van me had altijd het mijne geweest, sinds een soldaat op patrouille mijn broer en ik op het strand van Kyoshi eiland had gevonden. Onze leeftijden waren niet definitief, maar de Kyoshi residenten veronderstelden die tijd dat ik drie was en mijn broer vijf. We hadden geen echte verjaardag, dus vierden we dit op dezelfde dag dat Suki de hare vierde.

We waren onbetwistbaar gelukkig. De meester en meesteres van Kyoshi eiland, Suki's ouders, namen ons binnen, voedden ons en kleden ons. Mijn broer en ik hadden aan een waterige dood in de oceaan ontsnapt, en waren geëindigd in de verzorging van de twee leiders in de Kyoshi stam. We hadden geluk om niet gevonden te worden door vuurimperium soldaten. Zij zouden twee vaderloze kinderen voor dood achtergelaten hebben. Verbannen wezen hadden geen familie, eer en prestige. Als we zouden achtergelaten zijn geweest door onze ouders, dan was er zeker iets verkeerd met ons.

We werden nooit met zijn ideeën opgeleid op Kyoshi. We werden door iedereen aanzien en aanvaard als een gelijke. Het feit dat we geen ouders hadden werd de meeste tijd overzien. Als we in de problemen raakten, werden we gedisciplineerd door de meester en meesteres. Als we gewond waren, nam de eilandheler voorzichtig zorg voor ons. We kregen dezelfde educatie die elk ander kind kreeg. De gewone leeslessen en schrijflessen, samen met een beetje rekenen en het meest belangrijke van allemaal, oorlogsopleiding.

* * *

"Aw!" klaagde Sokka luid vanuit zijn uitgespreide positie op het zanderige strand. Hij was op de grond gegooid geweest nog geen seconde geleden door een nu triomfante Suki, die zich voor hem bevond met haar houten zwaard. We waren niet toegestaan om echte wapens te gebruiken tot we onze beginneropleiding hadden volbracht. Suki had juist een indrukwekkende beweging uitgevoerd die instructeur Tzan ons deze week had geleerd.

"Die verdien je door het niet juist te blokkeren!" Suki plaagde mijn broer, terwijl ze hem op hetzelfde moment van de grond hielp. "Je was te traag met je opslag."

Sokka wist dat ze gelijk had, en fronste zijn voorhoofd voor hij zijn kleren afstofte en ze weer in positie kwamen.

Ik zat op een stuk drijfhout een beetje verder op het strand, te kijken naar hen en wachtend tot het mijn beurt was om te oefenen. We waren net uit de lessen voor vandaag, en we waren allemaal nieuwsgierig om onze nieuwe zwaardvechttechnieken te oefenen. Beginnend op de leeftijd van negen jaar werd ieder kind opgeleid in de krijgskunst. Sokka had een jaar vroeger dan Suki en mij begonnen. Technisch gezien mocht ik mijn lessen pas volgend jaar beginnen, omdat ik nog steeds acht jaar oud was, maar ik werd toegestaan omdat ik in dezelfde klas en hetzelfde level als Suki wilde zitten.

Sokka had een jaar ervaring op ons twee, daarom dat hij altijd zo knaagde wanneer Suki hem versloeg met een beweging die hij in het eerste jaar had kunnen meesteren.

Een vlaag zand vloog in de lucht toen de twee elkaar aanvielen, wild slingerend met hun zwaard. Ik keek stil naar hen, zittend onder de helderblauwe lucht. Het was meer een spel voor ons dan iets anders.

Vlug genoeg had Suki mijn broer weer ontwapend en riep dat het mijn beurt was. Sokka gromde en zat neer naast me op het hout terwijl ik opstond met mijn houten zwaard om tegen Suki te vechten.

Ik bewoog in de vechthouding dat het eerste was wat instructeur Tzan ons had geleerd, en wachtte tot Suki de eerste move zou maken. Het houten zwaard was een beetje zwaar en onhandig in mijn hand, maar ik kwam snel gewoon aan het gewicht ervan. Suki beschouwde het zwaard als een extra deel van haar arm. We begonnen met trainen op dezelfde tijd, maar ze was al ver boven mijn eigen capaciteiten, en haalde mijn broer bijna in.

Ik blokkeerde nauwelijks één van haar wildere slagen, snel een stres van mijn donkere haar uit mijn ogen wrijven. Haar ogen waren intens als ze opnieuw naar mij kwam, en ik stapte achteruit om het meeste van de slag af te weren.

Voor ik het wist, liep ik in het oceaanwater, met Suki's zwaard dat recht op mijn gezicht afkwam. Ik kon niets anders doen dan de aanval blokkeren, mijn zwaard zat vast in het natte zand.

Iets in mijn lichaam vloeide voort, en in een moment van totale wanhoop, trok ik, mijn armen voorwaarts, trekkend aan _iets, _Ik wist niet wat, en een vloeistof raakte Suki recht in het gezicht. Uit verrassing schreeuwde ze, haar armen vlogen door de lucht, vechtend tegen een onbekende vijand.

Het volledige strand was stil behalve voor mijn vlugge ademhaling. Suki staarde naar me in shock, en Sokka had rechtgestaan van zijn zittende positie.

Ik keek naar de donkere vlek water in Suki's jurk en het natte zand onder haar.

"Wat – Wat was _dat_?" Fluisterde ze, haar ogen nog steeds wijd.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd hard.

"Ja Katara, wat was dat?" Vroeg Sokka stil.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd opnieuw.

"Ik weet het niet." Zei ik. Mijn stem leek van ergens ver weg te komen.

Een vastberaden expressie kwam op Suki's gezicht. Ze stond op, het zand wegvegen van haar shirt. "Doe het opnieuw." Beval ze.

Ook ik wilde weten of het een stroom was geweest. Misschien had een zeewezen dat moment gekozen om water naar Suki te spetteren.

Ik zwaaide mijn handen boven het oceaanwater dat aan mijn voeten passeerde. Ik voelde enorm stom, en was zeker dat ik er uit zag als een complete idioot. Een deel van me wilde dat het water een ongeval was geweest, maar een ander deel van me, een dieper deel, wist dat het geen ongeval was.

Er gebeurde niets. Ik bracht mijn handen weer naast mijn zijden. Het water bleef bewegen in zijn normale manier.

"Misschien was het gewoon een vis." Stelde Sokka voor. Ik begon met knikken en was het met hem eens, wanneer Suki haar zwaard naar mijn zij zwaaide. Ik huilde het uit van de pijn en sprong terug. Ze volgde, haar houten wapen zwaaiend naar mijn hoofd.

Ik liep voor en achteruit, proberend om haar aanvallen te blokkeren. Mijn zwaard zat nog steeds vast in het zand. "Wat ben je aan het doen, Suki?" Riep ik.

Ze antwoordde niet, maar bleef vastberaden op mijn lichaam hakken. Ik was er zeker van dat ze gek was geworden.

Suki nam het stompe einde van het houten zwaard en schoof het onder mijn kin, mijn hoofd achteruit forceren en mijn luchttoegang afsnijden. Ze was sterker en een beetje groter dan ik, dus kon ik niets anders doen dan achteruit wandelen in de golven. Ze forceerde het zwaard hoger, dit bracht heldere flitsen doorheen mijn schedel.

Die rollende massa in mijn borstkas kwam opnieuw, en mijn beide handen vlogen automatisch in de lucht en slingerden richting Suki's gezicht.

Maar het waren niet mijn armen dat connectie maakten met haar verraste expressie. Daarentegen waren het twee geisers oceaanwater.

Stamelend, liet ze haar zwaard los en viel achteruit, hoestend, op het strand.

Ik keek naar mijn handen in verbazing. Het was juist opnieuw gebeurd.

Sokka gaf Suki een hand om recht te staan. Het water van haar ogen afvegend, onderzocht ze me voorzichtig. "Het gebeurt alleen wanneer ze bedreigd is." Merkte mijn vriend op.

"Een soort verdedigingsmechanisme." Benevelde Sokka.

"Ik denk dat ik de meesteres moet zien." Zei ik stil.

We gingen alle drie stilletjes akkoord en verzamelden onze dingen. We trokken terug over de zandige duinen naar het dorp, geen woord zeggend tegen elkaar.

We arriveerden bij het grootste gebouw van het dorp, en wandelden de trappen op om op het deurscherm te kloppen. Een man gekleed in trainingskleren opende het voor ons en liet ons stilletjes binnen. Dit was waar de meester en de meesteres de meeste tijd van hun dagen spendeerden, belangrijke dingen overkijken die met het welvaren van het dorp te maken hadden. Het was niet hun familiehuis, maar het administratieve gebouw voor het dorp. Alle drie van ons waren er niet familiaal mee.

De man leidde ons door het gebouw en stopte aan een overladen deurscherm en opende het, de meesteres zat voor een laag bureau in de groene ceremoniële jurken van haar positie. Ze legde haar borstel neer, en liet ons binnen. De man ging weg, stilletjes het scherm sluitend.

We knielden voor de tafel, Suki en Suki aan mijn beide kanten.

"Er gebeurde iets op het strand vandaag." Suki sprak eerst.

Haar moeder staarde geduldig naar ons. Ik was haar witgeverfde gezicht nu al gewoon. Ik had haar nooit gezien zonder de traditionele make-up gezien. Het was een deel van haar positie, een traditie die doorgegeven was sinds avatar Kyoshi had geleefd. En dat was een hele lange tijd geleden.

Ik staarde naar mijn handen op mijn schoot. Soms kon het expressieloze gezicht van de meesteres me doen schrikken. Zelfs als zij mijn beschermer was.

"Katara… Katara deed iets met het water." Zei Sokka stilletjes.

"Wat precies?" Zei de meesteres. Haar stem was kalm, neutraal, perfect geduldig. Maar het kon je bijna doen voelen dat ze jou in het bijzonder niet leuk vond. Ze hate je niet, maar ze favoriete je ook niet. Het was geen warme moederlijke stem.

"Ze liet het bewegen met haar handen." Legde Suki uit, proberend om mijn vroegere bewegingen te kopiëren. "Ze deed het zo dat het water me aanviel toen we oefenden."

Niets veranderde in de expressie van de meesteres.

Na een oncomfortabele stilte van vijf minuten, liet ze Suki en Sokka gaan.

Ik wilde met hen weggaan toen ze uit de doorgang weggingen, bemoedigde blikken naar me kijken. Ik wilde niet alleen in een kamer met de meesteres blijven.

Ze ontrolde een rol van onder haar bureau, en legde het erop zodat ik het kon zien. Vier helder geschilderde figuren stonden op het papier, elk met een verschillend woord ernaast. Ik las het stilletjes in mezelf. Vuur, Aarde, Lucht, en Water. Elk miniatuur figuurtje bewoog terwijl ze het element beheersten dat naast hen was geschreven.

Het was geen verassing voor me. Het vuurimperium had vuur gemeesterd, zoals iedereen wel wist. Het was hun grootste wapen, iets dat hen de toegang gaf om de wereld te veroveren.

Het oude Aarderijk bestond niet meer. Ze waren allemaal tweedeklas burgers, die het vuurimperium dienden. Veel van hun mensen waren vermoord in het laatste gevecht, en de blijvende populatie leidde geen betere levens. Een soort van scheiding was de wereld opgelegd. Vuur mensen waren adellijk, en de aardmensen dienden hen. Het was zo geweest sinds Lord Zuko de eerste de grote steden van het aarderijk had veroverd. De aardmensen hadden geen vrijheid, en vanaf geboorte dienden zij hun meesters.

De luchtnomaden waren dood. Ze waren dood geweest sinds de laatste avatar, Aang, had gestorven, een eeuw geleden. Zij waren volkomen uitgestorven.

En zo waren ook de waterstammen. In dezelfde tijd had hij de aardmeesters in slaven veranderd, Lord Zuko had de watermeesters uitgeroeid. Sommige zeggen dat hij gek was geworden toen zijn watermeester vrouw was gestorven, die hem een lichtjes misvormde zoon had nagelaten. Hij nam zijn krankzinnigheid en gebruikte het om elke man, vrouw, en kind in de waterstammen te vernietigen. Er was geen overgebleven.

Tot nu.

Mijn vinger wreef zachtjes over het figuurtje van de watermeester.

De meesteres keek naar me met haar donkere ogen.

"Weet je wat dit betekend?" Vroeg haar kalme stem me.

Ik knikte. Wat was er nog meer om te zeggen?

"Als we alleen… Als we alleen wisten wie je ouders waren." Zei de meesteres.

Ik wenste om het ook te weten, misschien meer dan dat de meesteres het wilde. Waren mijn ouders apostaten geweest die afstamden van watermeesters die, op een of andere manier, de massamoord hadden overleefd? Was het zo dat deze capaciteit op mij was neergekomen?

Voor ik haar aanwezigheid verliet, gaf de meesteres me meerdere rollen om te lezen. Ze waren antiek, krullend en geel aan de randen. Elke rol had details over watersturen. Ik hield ze vast alsof ze heilige voorwerpen waren.

"We hebben geen leraar die je kan leren wat je moet weten." Zei de meesteres, het deurscherm sluitend achter me. "Je bent op je eentje."

* * *

Ik zat op het strand, overigens hetzelfde strand waar ik mijn capaciteit had ontdekt, vier jaar geleden. Nu, ik ging door elke verwijzing naar mijn situatie die de meesteres me had gegeven. Na uitgebreide, constante praktijk, had ik de meeste van hen perfect geleerd. Er was een honger, een wanhoop in me die meer en meer en meer over water wou weten. Nadat ik elk middel van de rollen had gebruikt, maakte ik mijn eigen technieken en vormen.

Een lijn water wervelde door de lucht na mijn wijsvinger. Ik dompelde het onder en verdraaide het terwijl de rest van de oceaan aan mijn tenen golfde. Het was bijna moeiteloos nu, mijn controle over vloeistof.

Ik kon iets horen rennen door het zand achter me. Het was Suki, wist ik, omdat haar voetstappen lichter waren. Ze sloeg mijn schouder toen ze toekwam, en ik liet mijn water met tegenzin vallen.

"Tijd voor training!" Kefte ze, en keerde terug naar het dorp.

Vlug genoeg, arriveerden we bij de trainingbarakken, en begonnen onze vroege ochtendoefeningen. Suki had al haar zwaard genomen, en mijn broer stond aan de andere kant van het veld, smijtend met zijn boemerang.

Alhoewel we vereist waren om alle wapens te gebruiken, had iedereen zijn favoriet, de enen dat ze verkozen om te gebruiken. Voor Suki, was dat haar metaalhelder zwaard. Ze genoot van een dicht gevacht, de slag en klank van het zwaard als het de tegenstander raakte, opnieuw en opnieuw. Het was niet gewoon een _zwaard_ voor haar, het was een verlengde van je arm.

Mijn broer verkoos de boemerang, en hij was er niet slecht in. Ik kon nooit uitvinden hoe het terugmoest komen nadat het mijn doel raakte. Mijn richten was niet slecht, maar de boemerang viel nooit terug in mijn armen. Sokka leek het naar hem te roepen, en het keerde iedere keer terug naar huis, als een trouwe hond. Hij zei dat het iets met de hoek en snelheid te maken had die gecombineerd de boemerang het doel lieten raken en terug liet komen in je handen. Ik verstand het nooit.

Omdat ik zo'n goed mikvermogen had, adviseerde mijn instructeur boogschieten eerst. Ik raakte bijna alle doelen, maar pijl en boog trok me niet echt iets aan. Ik hield er niet van om op een stukje hout en een koord te vertrouwen om mijn wapen in het rode middenpunt te schieten. Ik hield ervan mijn eigen handen en armen te gebruiken. Ik hield er niet van om extra materiaal te gebruiken dat zoveel tijd nodig had om te oliën en het aanspannen van de boog.

De messen waren het voor me. Kort, gemiddeld, lang. Het vaste gevoel van hout en metaal in mijn handen, en de slag als het mijn palm verliet en vloog, draaiend door de lucht tot het vestdiep in het hout van een boom zat. En ze waren zo makkelijk te verstoppen, vooral de kleine. Zwaarden, boemerangs, pijl en boog. Deze moest je dragen zodat iedereen kon zien wat je bij je had. De messen kon ik verstoppen in mijn mouwen, op mijn benen, in mijn schoenen, onder mijn shirts. Ik kon ze verstoppen zodat niemand wist welke dodelijke scherpe wapens ik had op mijn lichaam, en ik kon ze uithalen en ze in het rode middenpunt in minder dan twee seconden, zonder enige normale slag en gezaag dat hoorde bij andere wapens.

Geheim en stil en vlug. Een moordenaars wapen.

Na de training kropen Suki en ik tegen de muur dat ons beginnerveld scheidde van de krijgers. Piepend over de stenen, keken we met een grote verbazing naar de groene figuren op het veld onder ons. Ze bewogen als één, geavanceerde bewegingen dat hopelijk, op een dag, Suki en ik zouden leren.

"Nog vier jaar voor mij." Zuchtte Suki. "Nog vier jaar tot ik de groene jurken kan dragen en de witte verf."

"Vijf voor mij." Zei ik, een beetje ontevreden. Soms hate ik het om de jongste van het stel te zijn.

"Sokka heeft alleen nog maar drie jaar tot hij de factie mag binnentreden." Merkte Suki op, kijkend naar het westen waar de trainingsbarakken stonden. De mannelijke divisie was veelal zoals de vrouwen, alleen met andere tradities en uniformen.

"Hij is er echt opgewonden over." Zei ik, kijkend naar de trainende figuren onder ons.

"Verbeeld je zijn gezicht als hij in de test niet slaagt." Suki gilde in haar gelach. "Zou dat niet vreselijk zijn?"

"Hij slaagt." Zei ik vol vertrouwen.

Suki rolde haar ogen. "_Natuurlijk_. Ik weet dat. Ik was alleen maar aan het grappen." Sokka was de beste in zijn leeftijdsgroep, net zoals Suki de beste was in de hare. Ik was de tweede, alleen maar omdat ik in dezelfde groep trainde als Suki. Het hinderde me niet dat ze een betere vechtster was. Het was gewoon de manier waarop het altijd al was geweest. Altijd.

Zelfs als niemand het zei, iedereen wist nu al dat Suki de erfgenaam was voor het leiderschap eenmaal de meester en meesteres stopten of stierven. Niet alleen waren ze haar ouders, en was het nodig om de bloedlijn voort te zetten, maar ze was een bedreven vechtster en student in academie. Een perfecte volgende meesteres.

En voor de erfgenaam van de meester, moest dit nog beslist worden. Maar ik had mijn bedenkingen al.

* * *

Ik was verrukt en voelde gelukkiger dan ik ooit was in mijn leven. Sokka was uit het initiatiehuis triomfant en roepend gekomen, "Ik ben binnen! _Ik slaagde!_"

De groep buiten had in een grote massa juichende en feliciterende mensen gevormd. Sokka was toegezwaaid geweest door de senioren en mannelijke krijgers, naar de ceremonie dat hem, voor de eerste keer, het officiële uniform en harnas van een krijger zou laten dragen.

Suki en ik hadden buiten in onze handen geklapt en geroepen van vreugde. De festiviteiten waren begonnen en iedereen was in een goed humeur. De initiatie van mannen en vrouwen veranderend in een krijger was een gebeurtenis die gevierd werd door iedereen. Het was een groot feest dat de nieuwe krijgers eerde en hen goed geluk wenste en een lang leven.

Het lange leven deel rinkelde nooit door. Ze tenslotte waren krijgers, en krijgers waren verwacht om moord te plegen, en eventueel zelf vermoord te worden. Het was een ironische viering van leven, en van dood.

Maar we genoten er allemaal van zolang we konden. Ouders huilden en lachten met trots naar hun kinderen die de grootste eer hadden ontvangen, de capaciteit om Kyoshi eiland te verdedigen. Die ouders zouden huilen met spijt en verdriet nog geen jaar later, wanneer de dode lichamen van hun nakomelingen naar huis kwamen. Soms waren de lichamen nooit gevonden. Meestal, waren de lichamen dat terugkwamen verzwart en verschroeid door vuur de kans op herkenning verkleind.

Ik bewoog door de menigte, mensen die me op de rug klopten en me feliciteerden voor mijn broers succes. Ze vroegen allemaal, "Jij bent de volgende in geen tijd, hm, Katara? Succes voor wanneer je gaat!"

Twee jaar meer voordat ook ik de initiatietest kon nemen. Het was een geheime rite van gangen waar _niemand_ over sprak. Als je was geslaagd en het had ervaren, zweeg je nog steeds tegen de anderen. Het zou een godslastering zijn om het te zeggen. Het was waarschijnlijk de meest belangrijke traditie op Kyoshi eiland.

Op één of andere manier werd ik gesplitst van Suki. Ik keek voor haar tussen de menigte van pratende en lachende hoofden. Ik was geen klein meisje – in feite, was ik één van de grootste in mijn groep, groter dan sommige jongens. Maar ik kon haar nog steeds nergens zien.

Eindelijk ontsnapte ik uit de menigte, ik wandelde over het strand nadat ik een paar voetsporen had gezien dat ongeveer Suki's maat waren. Waar was ze naar toe gegaan? We gingen normaalgezien _overal_ tesamen naar toe, de beste vrienden zijnde. Meestal was Sokka bij ons, ons perfecte trio compleet maken.

Ik volgde de voetsporen tot ik bij een kreupelbosje aan de rand van het strand kwam, en iets, in me vertelde me om te _stoppen_ en niet verder te gaan. Ik keek stilletjes door de bladeren, en zag twee figuren aan de andere kant van de bomen.

Het was Suki, en mijn broer.

Hoe zonder. Hij zou in de barakken moeten zijn, zich klaarmaken voor zijn eerste oefening, en zijn nieuwe kameraden leren kennen.

Ik kon niet exact horen wat ze zeiden, maar Suki zei iets in een lage stem, en een rode blos verscheen op mijn broers wangen.

Ik was verward. Wat gebeurde er? Ze stonden erg dicht bij elkaar. Eén van mijn eerdere bedenkingen sprong opnieuw in mijn leven. Onmogelijk.

Dan leunde Suki op haar tenen, en kuste mijn broer. Het was geen zusterlijke kus op de wang, of een vriend tot vriend hartelijke kus.

Dan trok Sokka haar dichter in zijn armen. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn schouders.

Ik wilde niets meer zien. Ik struikelde stilletjes achteruit, en draaide me om rennend over het strand, de weg terug van waar ik kwam.

Voor sommige redenen, voelde ik me afschuwelijk verraden. Dit was zo stom. Zo stom. Ik was niet jaloers, dat was zeker. Sokka was mijn broer, en Suki mijn beste vriendin. Ik wilde het beste voor hen. Maar ik wilde dat ik zou inbegrepen zijn.

Ik was niet jaloers dat iemand mijn broer had gekust, of dat iemand mijn beste vrienden had gekust. Ik was jaloers dat mijn broer en mijn beste vriendin hadden gekust.

Ik was uiterst gekwetst omdat we altijd dingen samen hadden gedaan, wij drieën. We speelden samen, geraakten in de problemen samen, groeiden op tesamen.

En nu, hier waren ze, inbegrepen in iets dat ik nooit een deel van zou kunnen uitmaken.

Ik wist dat ze samen gelukkig zouden zijn. Ik wist dat Suki Sokka zou kiezen als de erfgenaam van de meester. En ik wist dat de meester en meesteres hem zouden kiezen om Suki's partner te zijn. Hij was een fijne, opstaande jongeman die leiderschap vreugdevol zou aannemen. Suki en Sokka zouden het perfecte paar zijn om het eiland te leiden. Ze waren beiden grote vechters en intelligente mensen. Iedereen wist wie ze waren en iedereen hield van hen.

Ik vroeg me af wat mijn plaats hierin zou zijn.

Ik wilde een deel zijn van iets. Mijn broer en Suki waren bestemd voor grootsheid, om de volgende leiders van Kyoshi eiland te zijn. Zij zouden harde beslissingen maken voor het goede van de mensen. Ik wilde ook dienen. Ik wilde iets waardig zijn, iets dat levens zou redden.

Wat zou er met me gebeuren?

* * *

Nog een jaar ging voorbij en Suki ging door de initiatietest voor de vrouwelijke krijgers. Ze slaagde, zoals verwacht werd van haar, en grote festiviteiten in haar eer duurden tot lang in de nacht. Ik was blij voor haar, extreem blij. Toen ze uit het initiatiehuis tevoorschijn kwam, liep ze in mijn broers armen, en tot de verrukking van de menigte kusten ze voor alle mensen. Iedereen zuchtte om de romantiek en hoopvol zicht van twee jonge verliefde mensen. Zij waren de vreugde en trots van Kyoshi eiland.

Als het dansen en feesten en zingen stilletjes stopte toen Sokka en Suki een uitnodiging kregen om de meester en meesteres te zien in het gebouw. Curieus, ik was ook geïnviteerd.

Toen we in het koele huis stapten verdwenen de geluiden buiten en we wandelden door de hal. Ik flitste terug naar acht jaar geleden, toen wij drieën dezelfde gang hadden doorlopen om de meesteres te zien. In die tijd, was ik het probleem geweest en mijn rare nieuwe capaciteit van watersturen. Dat was geweest toen we jonger waren, korter waren, en volledig onwetend waren over het leven.

Nu, acht jaar later, hadden alleen maar twee dingen veranderd. We waren ouder en groter.

Het deurscherm schoof opzij, en we wandelden naar binnen voordat we knielden voor de lage tafel. De meester en meesteres zaten erachter staarden kalm naar ons.

Toen we rezen om hen te zien, realiseerde ik dat ik de enige in de kamer was die normaal gekleed was, in burgerlijk gewaad. Suki, Sokka, meesteres en meester waren allemaal gekleed in de ouderlijke gewaden dat bij de initiatie kwamen. Het maakte me uitgesloten voelen.

Volgend jaar, zei ik tegen mezelf. Volgend jaar ben ik een deel van hen. Wanneer ik zeventien word, ik in mijn test slaag, en dan zal ik een deel van hen zijn.

De meester sprak. Zijn diepe stem vloeide door de kamer.

"Gefeliciteerd met je initiatie, Suki." Zei hij. Er was een warmte in mijn stem dat ik nooit eerder had gehoord.

Suki boog terug. "Dank je, vader."

"We zijn heel trots op je, mijn dochter." Zei de meesteres. Er was een gloed affectie op haar gezicht, de eerste keer dat ik iets anders zag dan de neutraalheid. Het was ook de eerste keer dat ik de meesteres Suki haar dochter hoorde noemen in ons gezelschap.

Een vreselijk, pijnlijk gevoel raakte mijn lichaam. Ik was jaloers op Suki. Ik wenste dat de meester zo affectievol tegen _me_ zou praten. Ik wenste dat de meesteres zo affectievol naar _me_ zou kijken.

De meester en meesteres keken nu naar mijn broer. Hij gloeide onder hun lof. De woorden en wat ze zeiden waren onbelangrijk. Het was de manier waarop ze het zeiden, de expressie op hun gezicht, de warmte in hun stemmen, dat was al wat telde.

De meesteres draaide haar hoofd naar me, en op één of andere manier voelde ik me koud. "Katara. Er is nog één jaar training voor jou voor je initiatie. Zorg ervoor dat het niet verspild word."

Ik probeerde om niet te huilen, en mijn stem werd normaal. Ik had controle. Op zestienjarige leeftijd had ik controle. "Ja, meesteres."

Ik werd weggestuurd dan, omdat de meester en meesteres dingen hadden te vertellen aan Sokka en Suki dat met hun toekomstige levens en erfgenaamschap te maken had. Het had niets met mij te maken.

Ik ging weg, en traag wandelde ik naar het strand. De meeste van de festiviteiten waren nu over, de gevierden waren vertrokken.

Eenmaal in het water liet ik mezelf gaan. Ik huilde alleen wanneer ik in de oceaan was. Omdat ik dan kon zeggen dat ik niet huilde, dat het zoutige water op mijn gezicht van de oceaan was.

_Zorg ervoor dat het jaar niet verspild is._ De stem van de meesteres echode in mijn hoofd toen ik uit het water kwam om mezelf af te drogen. Het heldere licht van de volle maan scheen in mijn gezicht. Ik zou het jaar niet verspillen. Ik zou harder trainen dan ik ooit had gedaan in mijn leven. Ik zou de initiatietest slagen, en de meesteres en meester zouden tegen me spreken alsof ik hun dochter was.

Ik zou iemand zijn die een moeder en vader verdiende.

* * *

De grote dag startte toen Suki me wakker schudde in het heldere licht van de ochtend.

"Word wakker, Katara!" Siste ze, onbegrensd om haar opwinding te verbergen. "Word wakker!"

Ik was in minder dan een seconde uit mijn bed.

Suki maakte mijn haar glad als ik neerzat, trillend, op de zijde van het bed om me om te kleden. "Ben je klaar? Ben je nerveus? Ben je opgewonden?" Vroeg ze me, een glimlach op haar gezicht.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Ik zal misschien overgeven." Fluisterde ik.

Ze lachte. "Je zal het goed doen. Ik weet dat je zal slagen. Je zal geen enkel probleem hebben."

Ik ving haar hand. Ze was als een grote zus voor me. Ik had geleerd om Suki's en mijn broers relatie te aanvaarden, en ik verwelkomde het bijna. Wanneer ze zouden getrouwd zijn, zou Suki mijn zus zowel in naam als in emotionele band zijn.

"Geef me een hint, Suki! Waarschuw me wat ik moet doen." Ik was wanhopig. Ik wachtte voor deze dag al mijn hele leven.

Ze lachte en schudde mijn hand van haar arm. "Je weet dat dat tegen de regels is! Ik kan je niets vertellen, Katara, en ik zal het ook niet doen. Ik weet gewoon dat je in orde zal zijn."

Ik knikte en we stonden op.

Toen we het huis verlieten, scheen zonlicht op mijn gezicht, en de menigte die de straten lijnde juichte en brulde toen ik buiten kwam. Ze zwaaiden en riepen de volledige weg tot aan het initiatiehuis, waar Suki eindelijk mijn arm losliet. Ik vroeg me af waar Sokka was. Ik wilde hem knuffelen en hem vertellen dat ik in orde was.

Suki knuffelde en fluisterde in mijn oor, "Je zal absoluut fantastisch zijn." Toen trok ze weg en liet me alleen op de trappen van het huis om zich bij de menigte te voegen. Haar gelukkige gezicht was het enige dat me op de aarde vasthield. Waar was Sokka?

Het deurscherm opende, en een emotieloze krijger leidde me naar binnen. Waar was mijn broer? Ik keek nog een laatste keer over mijn schouder toen de deur dicht ging. _Waar was hij?_

Mijn hele lichaam trilde als ik de krijger volgde door de hal. Ik had geen idee wat ik moest verwachten. Een heel leven kijken hoe anderen dit huis binnen gingen, en ik had geen idee wat er zou gebeuren. Een match, om mijn vechtmogelijkheden te bewijzen? Een geschreven test waar ik nummers moest bereken? Ik passage om luidop te lezen? Een poging dat ik moest schrijven?

Het deurscherm ging voor me open, en de krijger boog me naar binnen.

Ik stapte over het opstapje en zag het interieur van de kamer.

De meesteres zat achter een lage houten tafel.

Gevoelloos, wandelde ik naar voren, knielde en boog in de gewoonlijke manier, en zat op om in haar kalme witte gezicht te staren.

We staarden naar elkaar boven het oppervlak van de houten tafel, en naast een golf van zeventien levensjaren.

Niemand van ons zei iets voor de langste, langste tijd. De initiatietest kon onmogelijk een _staar_wedstrijd zijn, kon het?

"Weet je wie de vuurkeizer is?" Haar kalme stem vulde de kamer.

Ik kon de schok en verassing dat op mijn gezicht kwam niet verbergen. Het was gewoon zo onverwacht. Zo ongelofelijk dat ze me die stomme vraag zou stellen op de dag van mijn initiatie! Was dit een test? Was dit alles dat ik moest doen om te slagen? Erger nog, was dit een strikvraag?

"Keizer Zuko II." Antwoordde ik, keel schraperig en droog. Was dit het?

Ze knikte traag, Haar blanke witte gezicht toonde niets.

"Weet je waarom hij is vernoemd naar zijn fameuze voorganger?"

Ik slikte hard. Iedereen wist het. Iedereen had gehoord van de voorspelling. "Omdat – omdat hij zou eindigen wat de eerste Zuko startte."

"Keizer Zuko II is de vijand." Verklaarde de meesteres.

Ik wist dat. Iedereen op Kyoshi wist _dat_. "Ik weet dat."

"Goed. Vertel me, wat zou er gebeuren als de Keizer nu zou beëindigen wat zijn voorvader startte?"

"We zouden allemaal sterven." Fluisterde ik. Dit was waarom we nog steeds krijgers trainden op ons kleine eiland. In order om onze levensweg te verzekeren, voor een kleine kans tegen de grote golf dat vuurleger was. Om ons te beschermen tegen de uitroeiing. Om te rebelleren.

"Goed. Vertel me, wat zou er gebeuren als de keizer zou uitvinden dat jij, Katara, de laatste overlevende watermeester in de wereld bent?"

Een koude angst greep me. Op één of andere manier wist ik dat dit niet de gewone initiatietest was. De vragen waren veel te persoonlijk geworden. "Ik zou sterven."

"Goed."

We zaten in stilte voor een paar momenten. Mijn gedachten waren aan het rennen. Wat gebeurde hier?"

"Ik veronderstel dat je weet van de absolute hopeloosheid in onze situatie." Zei de meesteres. " Ik veronderstel dat we zero kansen hebben om de imperiumlegers te verslaan. Dat ons lot een verloren lot is. Dat we allemaal gaan sterven."

Dit was het, meer dan iets anders, dat me boos maakte. "Hoe – hoe kan je dat _zeggen_?" Ik gaapte naar haar.

Ze staarde kalm naar me. "Is het niet waar?"

"Nee!" Ik deed niets anders dan roepen. "Jij denkt dat alle mensen die tot zover zijn gestorven, alle nieuwe krijgers die we getraind hebben, al de lange jaren van ons aan hoop vast te klampen, allemaal voor niets was?" Mijn harde ademhaling vulde de kamer. "Is het dat niet dat jij en de meester aan hebben gewerkt? Onze vernietiging?"

De meesteres bleef staren naar mijn gezicht. "Dat is het."

Ik staarde naar haar.

"Maar we hebben recent tot een punt gekomen, Katara, dat we op wanhoop werken. De meerderheid van de bevolking weet het niet. Suki weet het niet. Maar ik denk dat je broer het weet. De meeste van de verkennende partijen die we sturen komen niet terug, nooit niet. We vinden hun verkoolde, stinkende lichamen als we geluk hebben." Zei de meesteres als feit. "Het is een tijdje geweest dat we een hoofdweg in het sterk houdende vuurimperium hebben kunnen maken. We zijn aan het verliezen, Katara."

Ik plukte een beetje losse stro van de grond. Ik kon niet naar haar kijken. Het zag er naar uit dat mijn hele wereld was neergevallen rondom me. Verteld worden door de leidster van je eiland dat je een oorlog tegen een eeuwenoude vijand was aan het verliezen was aardschuddend.

"Er is niets meer dat we kunnen doen in het rijk van kracht en macht. We kunnen krijgers blijven zenden, Katara, maar het enige wat zal gebeuren is dat ze dood terug zullen keren.

Ze vertelde me dit met een reden. "Waarom vertel je me dit?"

"Omdat ik denk dat je het moet weten."

Ik wachtte voor het ultieme. En het kwam.

"En omdat ik denk… dat jij er iets aan kan doen."

Ik draaide mijn hoofd traag om in haar ogen te kijken. "Eén watermeester kan niets doen tegen een leger van vuurmeesters. Zelfs als water de zwakte is van vuur."

"Je moet herinneren," Startte de meesteres. "de eerste Lord Zuko."

"Iedereen herinnerd hem. De krankzinnige keizer, zoals iedereen hem noemde. Degene die de watermeesters uitroeide." _Mijn mensen_, dacht ik. Ik dacht nooit eerder aan hen als dat. Maar ze waren het. Ik was een watermeester, en de eerste Lord Zuko had ze vermoord.

"Herinner je je waarom hij krankzinnig werd?"

"Zijn vrouw stierf."

"Zijn vrouw, dat een watermeester was."

Ze kon onmogelijk voorstellen… "Ik trouw de vuurkeizer niet."

"Dat was ik niet aan het voorstellen."

"Goed. Omdat het onmogelijk zou zijn."

"Weet je wat de naam van zijn vrouw was?"

Ik trok een vragend gezicht.

"Katara."

"Ja?" Antwoordde ik automatisch.

"De naam van zijn vrouw was Katara."

"Waarom vertel je me dit? Wacht – waarom noemde je me naar haar?" Het werd verwarrender en verwarrender met de seconde. En ik begreep niet wat de vrouw van de eerste Lord Zuko te doen had met het verslaan van de huidige keizer.

"En haar broers naam was Sokka. Vlug na de dood van zijn zus, vluchtte hij het vuurimperium en kwam naar Kyoshi eiland, waar hij de leidster van de vrouwelijke krijgers trouwde. Haar naam was Suki." Het bleke witte gezicht van de meesteres keek stil naar me. "Ze hadden kinderen, die de Koninklijke bloedlijn van Kyoshi voortzetten."

"Dan betekend dat – "

"Het betekend dat de Koninklijke Kyoshi bloedlijn verwant is aan de vuurimperium koninklijkheid. De huidige Lord Zuko en ik zijn neven, verschillende tijden verwijderd."

Praat over ironie. "Het is net een herhaalde geschiedenis." Zei ik. "Suki en Sokka gaan vlug trouwen."

"Ja."

"Wat heeft dit met mij te maken? Trouwen is al uit de kwestie."

"Ik geef je de kans om je mensen te redden." Zei de meesteres. "De meester en ik hebben dit besproken… en we hebben beslist dat onze grootste behoefte iemand binnen het vuurimperium is."

"Je bedoelt een spion."

"We bedoelen, meer nauwkeurig,"De meesteres stopte hier, iets wat ze nooit eerder had gedaan. "een moordenaar."

"Je wil dat ik mijn thuis verlaat en de vuurkeizer vermoord." Zei ik, gevoelloos binnenin.

"Wat maakt je denken – "

"Ik ben niet stom." Sneed ik haar af. "Je gaat me wegsturen van Kyoshi eiland, weg van mijn broer en Suki, en me het leger laten toetreden in order om de vuurkeizer te vermoorden."

"Is dit niet wat je wilde? Een kans om Kyoshi te dienen?"

Ik zat daar en kon haar niet verkeerd bewijzen. "Niet op deze manier. Niet een oneervolle manier."

"Je mensen dienen is niet oneervol."

"Vermoorden wel. Vermoorden is in de rug toeslaan en sluipen en liegen."

"Het kan als je er zo over denkt."

"Dat doe ik."

We staarden naar elkaar. Het doel waar we zolang voor gewerkt hadden, de initiatie in de krijgers kaste, was buiten mijn bereik. Ik zou vandaag geen groene gewaden ontvangen en gezichtverf en houten waaiers. Ik zou niet deelnemen in het eeuwenoude ritueel dat me als een volgroeide, volwassen vrouw zou benoemen.

"Ik ben geen goede vechtster om dit te doen." Zei ik. Wat ik echt bedoelde, waarom ik?

"Je weet dat we Suki niet kunnen sturen." Zei de meesteres.

"Wat met Sokka?"Ik sprak nu uit kinderlijke wrok. Ik wist al de reden waarom.

"Je weet waarom dat we je broer ook niet kunnen sturen."

"Omdat ze niet _vervangbaar_ zijn." Ik spuwde de lelijke waarheid uit. "Omdat je het je niet kan veroorloven dat zij sterven."

De meesteres zei geen woord. En dat, meer dan iets anders in de wereld, bevestigde wat ik juist zei.

"Ik zal je beslissing niet forceren – "

"Je kent al mijn beslissing." Spat ik. Ze zette me met mijn rug tegen de muur, manipuleerde me, en ze wist het. Ze wist dat ik voor mijn broer en Suki zou sterven. Ze wist dat ik me zou voelen dat ik haar en de meester iets verschuldigd was. Ze wist dat ik zou denken dat de enige manier om leven te verzekeren op dit eiland was om hen te redden van vernietiging, zelfs als dat betekende dat ik mijn eigen leven op het spel zou plaatsen.

Ik dankte mijn leven aan de Koninklijke familie van Kyoshi en ik zou ze terugbetalen met het te riskeren.

Ik wilde niet weggaan. Ik wilde niet uit het initiatiehuis stappen als een ongeïnitieerde en nog steeds een meisje. Ik,wilde mijn broer en Suki niet verlaten en vijandelijk gebied binnenstappen. Ik wilde niemand vermoorden.

"Goed. Dat is dan geregeld." Zei de meesteres. Haar stem was zeker. Ze wist dat ze zou winnen op het einde. "Er zijn nog enkele details die we zullen moeten bespreken. Wil je dat nu doen of later?"

Ze gaf me de optie om de informatie samen te vatten en mijn beslissing. Maar ik ging het doorzitten. Ik nam het nu.

"Ik bespreek het nu."

"Het absoluut meest belangrijke feit is – " Begon de meesteres

"-vuurkeizer Zuko is de vijand."

* * *

**Wel ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben.**

* * *


	2. Begonnen

**Hoofdstuk 2: begonnen**

Ik verliet Kyoshi de dag dat ik mijn initiatie zou gekregen hebben. De meesteres was niet iemand die tijd verspilde.

Weinigen op het eiland wisten dat ik vertrok, dus er was niet echt een vaarwel feestje of iets in die aard. Mijn vertrek en de informatie dat erbij hoorde was een strikte moet-je-weten basis. En de enige personen die het wisten waren de meester, de meesteres, Suki, en Sokka.

Ik zou eerst een klein ruilhandelschip van Kyoshi naar de dichtste grote stad dat Menthat hete nemen, Menthat was deel van het aarderijk, nu was het een provincie van het vuurimperium. De trip zou twee weken maximum duren, en dan moest ik een ander schip vinden of een karavaan nemen dat reisde naar de hoofdstad, Kotzut. Dat was waar ik mijn doel zou vinden, en het vuurleger zou toetreden, dat rekruteerde in deze tijd van het jaar.

Dat was wat de meesteres en ik hadden besproken. Ik zou toetreden in het leger, meer specifiek, een speciale kracht in het leger, genoemd de elitewacht.

_Je zal toetreden bij de elitewacht. _Had de meesteres gezegd. _De elites beantwoorden meteen aan de keizer, en zijn zijn eigen privé-troepen. Ze zijn allemaal bekend voor hun absolute loyaliteit aan de keizer, en het is extreem hard om aanvaard te worden. Alle soorten testen zullen op je worden geplaatst. Een maximum van dertig mensen zijn elites op elke tijd. En voor zover we weten… heeft nog nooit een vrouw geprobeerd om binnen te raken. Het zal hard zijn._

_Ik kan het._

_Goed._

Ik was bijna klaar met inpakken toen mijn broer op mijn deur klopte. Ik zou alleen een klein pak met me meenemen, gevuld met de gewone hoofdzakelijke dingen. Niets dat me aan Kyoshi zou binden. Niets van persoonlijke waarde. Gewoon kleren en een beetje geld.

"Kom binnen." Riep ik.

Sokka stapte in de kamer, en de volledige sfeer veranderde.

"Je hoeft niet te gaan."

"Ik doe het voor jou. Ik adviseer je om je mond dicht te houden, en aan dankbare dingen te denken." Mijn stem was emotieloos. Ik wist dat Sokka dit plan had geweten vanaf het begin, en er was niets dat hij kon zeggen om me mijn gedachten te laten veranderen. Daarom was hij deze ochtend niet om mijn initiatie geweest. Hij was gaan schuilen uit schaamte, omdat hij wist dat ik niet ging krijgen wat ik wilde.

"Weet je Katara, als er een andere manier was geweest, dan zou ik dit doen, niet jij."

"_Doe het_ dan! Geef je erfgenaam op aan de meester en je verloving met Suki. Neem mijn plaats, waarom doe je het niet? Red het eiland! Red _je_ mensen!" Mijn bitterheid was compleet ongevraagd, en ik wist dat ik later spijt zou hebben van mijn woorden. Toch, niets kon de woordenstorm die uit mijn mond kwam stoppen.

"Je weet dat ik niet kan gaan. Je weet dat ik hier nodig ben."

"En ik niet."

"Dat is niet waar, Katara, natuurlijk hebben we je – "

"Je hebt me nodig om je vijand te vermoorden. Je hebt me nodig om je mensen te redden."

"Ze zijn jouw mensen ook."

"Meer de jouwe dan ze ooit de mijne zullen zijn." Dit wisten we allebei. We wisten allebei dat Sokka de meer populaire was geweest, de vriendelijkere, degene waar iedereen een grap mee kon delen. Hij zou een veelgeliefde meester zijn, en zijn huwelijk met Suki zou het hoogtepunt van de zomer zijn.

Ik zou er niet zijn om het mee te maken.

Ik flapte er nu van alles uit. "Denk je dat ze dit hebben gepland, Sokka?" Ik stak mijn laatste shirt in mijn zak. "Denk je dat ze dit hebben gepland vanaf de dag dat ze ons vonden op het strand?"

"Katara – "

Ik sneed hem af, en vervolgde mijn geraas en getier, mijn zicht kwam wazig. "Ze keken naar jou op het zand, en zeiden _deze zal de meester worden_. Dan keken ze naar mij en zeiden _deze zullen we gebruiken. We gebruiken haar om ons te redden en we laten haar haar leven geven in het proces. We voeden haar op alsof we van haar houden, en dan duwen we haar weg en zenden haar naar onze schikking._ Denk je dat het dat is dat ze dachten, Sokka?"

"Dat is en vreselijk ding om te zeggen."

"Het is de waarheid."

"De meester en meesteres zijn niet zoals dat."

"Hoe zou _ik_ dat nu weten?"

Sokka bleek met zijn woorden onhandige pogingen te doen. "Ze zijn net als onze ouders, Katara."

"Ze zijn net als _jouw_ ouders." Het was een lelijke, lelijke zin.

Sokka had daar niets op te zeggen. Hij ontkende het niet. Hij zei niets, wat het in de lucht liet hangen tussen ons en de echo in onze gedachten. Het was net zo slecht als hij het zou aanvaarden. Voor een tijdje, was het enige dat hoorbaar was in mijn kamer mijn woorden en het geluid van kleren die verplaatst werden wanneer ik de riem op mijn tas aanspande.

"Dus…dus je gaat?"

Wat was hij, achterlijk? Spraken mijn acties niet luid genoeg voor hem? "Je weet al dat antwoord." Spat ik uit.

Ik verplaatste de zak zodat een riem op mijn schouder belande en ik hees het op mijn rug. Het was niet zwaar, alleen ongewoon.

Ik nam een moment, met Sokka die in de doorgang stond, om in mijn kamer te kijken, nu leeg van iets belangrijk. Ik leefde hier voor zeventien jaar, en nu ging ik weg. Ik ademde diep in, proberend om de geur en zichten in mijn geheugen weg te bannen. Stof vloog in het zonlicht voor me, en alles rook naar pijnbomen.

Weigerend om mijn broers ogen te zien, hief ik de zak zekerder over mijn schouder en wandelde richting de doorgang. Zijn lichaam vulde er drievierde van op, en als ik niets deed, zou ik hem aanraken als ik langs ging.

Ik draaide mijn lichaam opzij op de laatste seconde, zo passeerde ik met de wijdte van een vinger plaats tussen ons.

Die plaats was een leven van lege lucht tussen ons, verwijderd van aanraking.

Hij reikte niet uit om me aan te raken.

Ik verliet dat huis, en keerde me niet om om te kijken of mijn broer keek hoe ik wegging.

Ik zou hem niet zien voor een lange, lange tijd. Langer dan ik ooit zou verwacht hebben.

En dat was het einde van het eerste deel van mijn leven. Het was niet het einde dat ik zou gekozen hebben, maar wie zegt dat iemand beslissingen kan maken op de dingen dat hem aangaan?

* * *

Katara stapte van het beverige houten dok in de haven van Kotzut, en wandelde met een vastberaden blik naar de hoofdstraat. Rondom haar was er het geroep van mannen die werk richtlijnen gaven op de dokken, en de kooplieden die lijst checkten van productie, en de gewone zeelieden op het dek. De zoutige geur van zeewater doordrong de atmosfeer, en de helderblauwe lucht boven haar sprak over de zomer.

Het nam een enorme wilskracht voor haar om in de menigte, dat in de straten wandelde, te stappen. Ze had in haar hele leven nooit zoveel mensen in een plaats samen gezien. De festivals op Kyoshi waren minuscuul in vergelijking met dit. Honderden winkels lijnden de straten aan beide zijden, verkopers die hun waren uitriepen en pingelden met kopers. Huizen rezen en zwollen tegen de mensen, hen slaand als water tegen rotsen. Het weinige aantal van _gebouwen_ was overwelmend. Meeste waren gebouwd in hout, in de oude vuurimperiumstijl. De modernere behoorden duidelijk aan de rijken. Er waren verscheidene lage aardgebouwde hutten in de smallere straten. Die behoorden waarschijnlijk aan de lagere klas aardmeesters die niets anders dan slaven waren voor hun veroveraars.

En de mensen. Alle groten en vormen en kleuren, gekleed in duizend verschillende stijlen. Roepend en wenend en lachend en pratend tegen anderen. Het maakte Katara's hoofd draaierig alleen maar om op de mensen te focussen. Kyoshi had haar echt beschermd van de echte wereld. Dat kleine eiland was maar een kleine vlek in vergelijking met wat het vuurimperium bezat.

Haar gedachtes naar haar objectief focussen, merkte Katara al de papieren genageld aan de winkelposten en publieke gebouwen. Ze dook dicht bij een kledingzaak om er één in meer detail te kunnen lezen. Het was de gewoonlijke rekruteringaffiche, dat zei dat iedereen tussen de leeftijd van achttien en vijfendertig dat het leger iedereen zou aanvaarden, gelijk wie. Zelfs als je geen educatie had, of geld, of veel prestige. Zelfs als je nog nooit in je leven een zwaard had vastgehouden. Training zou aanwezig zijn. Aanmelden bij de westelijke legerbarakken net buiten Kotzut.

"Hey meissie. Jij! Juffrouw! Waar lees jij legerposters voor, eh?" De oude, stormgeteisterde boer in de groentestal naast Katara sprak, verdacht starend naar haar. "Jong meisje zoals jij, het leger toetreden? Waar is je escort? Zou hier niet volledig op je eentje buiten moeten zijn."

Katara gaapte voor een seconde naar hem in verassing voor ze zich herstelde. "Oh Ik ben gewoon – ik ben gewoon aan het wachten voor mijn meid om te eindigen – ik lees dit omdat mijn broer geïnteresseerd is – "

Realiserend dat ze een uiterste dwaas van haarzelf maakte, draaide Katara snel en stormde opnieuw in de menigte op de straten. Achter haar, haalde de tomatenverkoper zijn schouders op en duwde het rare meisje uit zijn gedachten.

Dat was een dichte vraag geweest. Katara had de informatie, die de meesteres haar had verteld voor ze vertrok, vergeten.

_Gewoonlijk leden de vrouwen in het vuurimperium erg beschutte levens. Ze werden niet verwacht iets te doen buiten opgroeien, trouwen, en kinderen krijgen. Een paar waren gekend geweest om het leger toe te treden, maar het is geen populaire optie voor hen. Het was niet ongehoord, maar ook niet normaal. Het is een vrij seksistische wereld._

In de stad blijvend, hoe interessant ook, zou alleen maar kansen opleveren om opgemerkt en herinnerd te worden. Ze kon geen attentie naar haarzelf trekken. Onfortuinlijk, het gewone feit dat ze alleen buiten wandelde trok attentie.

Zo snel mogelijk wandelen als ze maar kon bereikte Katara de westelijke poort in de grote muur dat de stad omcirkelde. Ze ging bij een groep dat eruitzag als een familie die uitging. De wachters aan de poorten zagen er verveeld uit en zwaaiden de hele groep voorwaarts, Katara inbegrepen.

Onder het harde zonlicht, kwam het enorme legercomplex, gesitueerd buiten de stad, in haar zicht. Lange houten gebouwen waren in formatie geplaatst rond een centraal plein. Er was een tafel buiten geplaatst bij het eerste gebouw, met een rij jonge mannen dat het pad bewandelden. Duidelijk hoopvolle rekruten.

Voor ze vertrok, hadden zij en de meesteres al het plan besproken.

Ze moest de legerbarakken rond de namiddag bereiken. De meesteres en zij hadden de opties om dicht bij de keizer te raken bediscussieerd. Uiteindelijk beslisten ze dat het toetreden van de elites het beste plan was. De keizer vertrouwde zijn persoonlijke soldaten volledig, en Katara zou ruime kansen hebben om informatie te verzamelen en het naar Kyoshi te sturen. Dat was haar ander objectief. Om de bewegingen van het leger en de voedselroutes door te geven aan Kyoshi, door behulp van verschillende boodschappers die al in de stad geplant waren.

Haar laatste objectief, en meest belangrijke, zou het vermoorden van keizer Zuko zijn.

_Hoe zou dat iets oplossen? Hem vermoorden zou geen volledig imperium verslaan. Ik ben er zeker van dat hij een andere familiegenoot zou hebben die zou overnemen wanneer hij dood was._

En voor nu, de keizer is ongetrouwd en heeft geen erfgenaam. Hij is de laatste overlevende persoon van de oude Koninklijke vuurbloedlijn. Je moet hem vermoorden voor hij kinderen heeft. Als hij een kind heeft, illegaal of niet, zal je dat twee doelen geven om te vermoorden, verder compliceert de missie. Vermoord hem, en de volledige natie zal in kabaal zijn om te beslissen wie de volgende word voor de troon. Het zal hun moraal volledig verpletteren.

_In orde._

Terwijl ze het zweet van haar hoofd afvegen, voegde Katara zich bij het einde van de lijn. De jongen voor haar draaide zich om en glimlachte. Hij zag eruit alsof hij een paar jaar ouder was dan haar.

"Hey. Besloten om je geluk in het leger te testen?"

_Spreek niet tenzij je moet. __Trek __geen __aandacht__._ "Ja." Antwoordde ze.

"In welke divisie ga jij?"

Ze was een kort momentje geschrokken. "Wat?"

"Welke divisie? Zoals, de gewone regelmatige grondtroepen? Treed je toe in de marine? Of teken je in voor de medische groepen, zoals een legerdokter?"

Katara herinnerde haar gedachten. "Oh. Ik probeer voor de elites."

Zijn mond viel open, en hij leek te denken dat ze een grap maakte. "Dat is een goede!"

Ze rees een wenkbrauw. "Fijn. Niets dat ik kan doen om je me te laten geloven."

Hij leek voorzichtig terug te trekken. "Je was serieus?"

"Ja."

"Wow." Hij schudde zijn hoofd langzaam. "Wow. Je kijkt om toe te treden bij de elites? Ze zijn knetter, weet je. Allemaal. Het is de moeilijkste divisie om in te geraken. Je moet iets heel speciaal zijn om erin te geraken."

Katara nam deze kans om meer uit te vinden hoe ze in de elites zou moeten geraken. "Zoals wat? Geven ze ons een soort intelligentietest?"

Hij gaapte haar opnieuw aan. "Je bedoelt dat je nog nooit van de gauntlet hebt gehoord?"

"De gauntlet?"

Nu keek hij verdenkend. "Ben je van hier? Zoals van Kotzut?"

Dit was waar geplande leugen werd gebruikt. "Nee. Ik kom van een dorp in het zuiden van Yeriv. Mijn familie doet daar aan landbouw. Wilde niet de rest van m'n leven koeienmest oprapen, dus besliste ik om de stad te proberen."

Hij gaf haar een andere grijns. "Ja? Dat zou het uitleggen. Wel dan neem ik het op mij om je te scholen, miss, op de wonderen van de echte wereld. Trouwens mijn naam is Hiro." Hij hield een hand uit naar haar.

Het nam haar een seconde om hem in haar gedachten te onderzoeken. Hiro was een beetje groter dan haar, donkerbruin haar, de normale amber ogen van de vuurnatie, en gebruind door de zon. Zijn bedoeling zagen er volledig eerlijk uit. En ze kon hem begraven vanaf het moment hij iets verdacht begon te doen. Ze nam zijn hand. "Ik ben Katara."

Hij schudde het voor hij losliet. "Wat maakte jou beslissen om het leger toe te treden?"

Ze maakte een rustige schouderophaling. "Iets om te doen."

Hij lachte, slaand op zijn dijen. "Je besloot om de elites toe te treden om iets te _doen_? Je besloot om de gauntlet te lopen om iets te _doen_? Er is een groep andere jobs in de stad om te doen voor een meisje van jouw leeftijd."

"Je bedoelt zoals een bordeel?"

Hiro plaatste zijn handen verdedigend. "Dat is niet wat ik bedoel, Katara."

"Goed. Omdat dat niet is waar ik hier voor ben."

"Ik bedoel gewoon.. in orde. Je bent blokgezet op de elites, weet ik." Hiro haakte zijn handen in zijn riem. "Wow."

"Wow wat?" Katara had nog niet beslist of deze jongen haar verveelde of amuseerde.

"Wel… oorspronkelijk ging ik de marine toetreden. Maar het idee om te leven in een roeiboot voor drie volle maanden zeilen over niets anders dan _water_ trekt me niet echt meer aan." Hij gaf haar een andere lange blik. "Ik ga de elites ook proberen."

Katara sloeg haar bijna uit woede. Prachtig. Ze maakte gewoon meer competitie voor haarzelf. Uiterlijk, haalde ze haar schouders terug op. "Als je dat wilt, stop ik je niet."

Hiro lachte opnieuw, en Katara gaf haarzelf een kleine glimlach toe. Een ander uur passeerde onder de hete, brandende zon terwijl de lijn langzaam opschoof naar de barakken. Meer mensen voegden zich in de lijn achter Katara, en Hiro hield een vriendelijke babbel open dat gewoon entertainment was. Wanneer hij haar vroeg over haar achtergrond, gaf het haar een kans om haar gespeelde leven te oefenen.

"Mijn ouders rezen me op in een boerderij, zoals ik zei. En mijn broer zal het hele ding verder runnen wanneer mijn vader sterft, dus is er niet echt iets voor mij daar."

"Ja? Ik wasgeboren en opgegroeid in Kotzut. Mijn familie is handellui geweest sinds het begin. Spice ruil." Zei Hiro gemakkelijk.

Een licht tikje op haar schouder maakte Katara ronddraaien van haar gesprek met Hiro. Het bleek uiteindelijk een bange jongen te zijn die niet ouder leek dan vijftien. Hij zag er verrast uit om uit te vinden dat ze een meisje was, maar sprak.

"Excuseer me… zou je me misschien kunnen vertellen of… of dit de lijn is voor de legeraanwervingen?" Zijn nerveuze ogen vermeden het om naar de hare te kijken.

Voor Katara hem kon gerust stellen dat het zo was, stapte Hiro van achter haar.

"Nee, het is de lijn voor het toilet." Zei hij, met een perfect serieus gezicht.

De jongen achter Katara fletste rood en stond klaar om te vertrekken wanneer Hiro lachte en hem op de schouder klopte. "Ik was maar aan het lachen, boy! Ja, dit is de lijn voor de aanwervingen."

De jongen liet een grote zucht van opluchting uit.

"Wat is je naam? Je ziet er een beetje te jong uit om het leger toe te treden." Vroeg Hiro, piepend over Katara's schouder naar de kortere jongen.

"Mijn – mijn naam is Kaz, en ik ben net achttien geworden. Ik ga voor medici."

"Oh, een dokter, hé? We zullen je dan veel zien, Kaz. Ik en Kat – " Hiro wees naar Katara. " – Wij treden de elites toe."

_De Kat?_ Dacht Katara stilletjes. _Ik heb nog maar een uur met hem gesproken en hij heeft me al een bijnaam gegeven?_ Ze was niet zeker hoe ze het moest opnemen, en zei niets. In minder dan een minuut had Hiro Kaz al in een gesprek gekregen, en vertelde de jongere jongen Hiro waarom hij hier was en waarom hij geïnteresseerd was om dokter te worden.

Katara had hem al geclassificeerd. Hiro was degene waar iedereen van hield, het leven van het feestje, de populaire leider. Hij had een charme rond hem dat onweerstaanbaar was, en je kon niet helpen dat je het gevoel had dat je hem kon vertrouwen met je diepste, donkerste geheimen. Ze zou die fout niet maken, verzekerde ze haarzelf. Hiro was vriendelijke en aardig en had haar al een bijnaam gegeven, maar ze kende hem nog niet volledig.

Een ander half uur passeerde, met hen drie samenzijnd terwijl de rij langzaam vooruitschoof. Ze waren eventueel met nog een donkerharige jongere genaamd Oran toegetreden, hij was stil en sprak niet veel. Hiro vond vlug uit dat Oran geïnteresseerd was om toe te treden in de elites. Katara had niet zoveel competitie verwacht voor de speciale kracht.

"Het is omdat een volledige patrouille een maand geleden was tenietgedaan." Zei Hiro, serieus wordend. "Er zijn maar zes patrouilles in de hele elite, dus moeten ze hen snel verplaatsen. Ze moeten de nieuwkomers ook trainen, en dat zal tijd nemen."

"Tenietgedaan? Hoe?" Vroeg Katara. Dit kon essentieel blijken.

"Door die verdoemde Kyoshi rebellen. Ik hoorde dat het een hinderlaag was." Zei Hiro, vloekend aan de gedachte van de rebellen. "Het was een groot verlies. Vijf van de beste, verdwenen in één keer."

Katara hield haar mond gesloten over het thema van de Kyoshi rebellen.

Het was Hiro's beurt om met de officier die aan de tafel voor de barakken zat te spreken. "Wens me geluk!"

Hij wandelde er naar toe, en liet Katara, Kaz, en Oran achter wachtend op hun beurt.

Katara kon niet zien of horen wat er werd gezegd tussen de rekruteringsofficier en Hiro. Wat het ook was, het moest goed gegaan zijn, omdat Hiro in het gebouw was binnen genomen. Hij draaide zich om en gaf hen een knipoog voor hij verdween.

"Volgende." Riep de officier.

Katara stapte naar hem toe, haar lijnen in haar hoofd herhalen. Als ze het nu verknoeide zou deze hele missie geruïneerd zijn. Ze moest binnen geraken. Ze moest de officier overtuigen dat ze niet achterdochtig was.

"Naam?" Vroeg de officier in een verveelde stem.

"Katara."

De officier keek op naar haar opnieuw, alsof hij het niet goed had gezien de eerste keer. Hij bleek het feit dat ze een meisje was in te nemen met het verwijden van de ogen en dan keek hij terug naar zijn papier.

"Leeftijd?"

"Achttien." Het was de minimum vereiste leeftijd, en Katara was zelfs niet volledig zeker dat ze zeventien was. Ze kon jonger of ouder zijn.

"Geboorteplaats?"

"Yeriv."

"Beroep vader?"

"Landbouw." Het was verwacht. De meeste mensen in de Yeriv gebieden waren landbouwers of verhuurders die een oogje op de boeren hielden.

"Toetredende divisie?"

"De elite wacht."

Hij gaf haar een tweede blik, alsof hij niet zeker was dat ze echt was. Hij zei geen woord, maar zwaaide haar naar de tweede officier die achter hem stond.

Ze werd in het gebouw binnengeleid en door dezelfde deur waar Hiro door was gegaan. Het was een simpele antichambre, halfvol met ongeveer een dozijn mensen. Ze zag Hiro in een hoek zitten en wandelde naar hem toe. Minder dan vijf minuten kwam Oran er ook bij.

"Volgende, het interview!" Hiro kraaide bijna plezierig. "We moeten naar de volgende kamer waar we een meer verdiept gesprek zullen hebben dat beslist of we door gaan of niet.

"Een interview?" Vroeg Katara.

"Ja. Degene die het niet halen kunnen nog een andere divisie proberen." Zei Hiro vol vertrouwen, terugleunend in zijn stoel.

Niet vroeger dan dat hij het zei, kwam een luide knal van een deur die leidde naar de interviewkamer. Ze zagen een kwade jongeman die door de kamer stormde en door een andere deur, waarschijnlijk om terug in de lijn van de lagere standaard divisie te gaan staan.

"Hij slaagde dus duidelijk niet." Zei Hiro, een klein beetje grijnzend.

"Wat – wat soort interview is het?" Vroeg Katara, nu een beetje verstoord.

"Geen idee." Zei Hiro juichend.

Ze zaten in stilte, en dan was Hiro's naam afgeroepen. Hij verliet Oran en Katara, hen een andere knipoog geven voor hij door de deur verdween.

Katara's handen werden zweterig, en ze kon de nerveusheid die door haar zwiepte niet helpen. Hiro kwam niet terug, wat betekende dat hij geslaagd was. Haar naam werd afgeroepen door een andere officier, en ze stond op om door de deur te wandelen.

Ze hield haar adem in, maar het enige dat daarbinnen was was een houten bureau met een man die erachter zat.

"Zit neer." Zei hij, wijzend naar de stoel voor Katara. Zijn stem was autoritair.

Ze zat gehoorzamend neer, en staarde over de tafel naar hem. Het eerste dat ze opmerkte over hem was het litteken dat de helft van zijn gezicht bedekte, en de gloeiende gele ogen dat haar aan haar stoel nagelden. Katara had geen idee wie hij was – waarschijnlijk een hogere officier die de nieuwkomers die de elites wilden binnengeraken ondervroeg.

"Waarom wil je de elites toetreden?" Vroeg hij, in een bondige stem dat haar vertelde dat hij niet geïnteresseerd was in het verspillen van tijd.

"Omdat – omdat ik een deel wil zijn van de beste divisie." Zei Katara, proberend om niet te stotteren. "Ik wil niets minder."

Hij leek haar woorden te nemen op nominale waarde, daarna vervolgde hij de ondervraging.

"Wat maakt je denken dat je binnen geraakt?"

"Wat maakt je denken dat ik niet binnen geraak?" Zei ze, voordat ze haarzelf kon stoppen. Oh Shit. Nog maar de tweede vraag, en ze heeft hem waarschijnlijk al beledigd. Vervloekt. Als ze niet in de elitewacht geraakte was het allemaal voorbij. Ze zou de meesteres en haar broer en al de mensen van Kyoshi gefaald hebben.

Zijn ogen verwijden lichtjes, en hij bleek niet echt beledigd. In feite, Katara voelde dat hij haar meer serieus nam, alsof ze zijn interesse had getrokken. Opnieuw, hij nam haar woorden op nominale waarde en beantwoorde het. "Nummer één. Omdat je een vrouw bent en nog nooit is een vrouw in de elitewacht geraakt."

"Heeft een vrouw ooit geprobeerd?" Beantwoorde ze opnieuw.

"… Nee." Hij was geforceerd toe te geven. Binnenin maakte Katara een kleine overwinningsdans.

De man bleek vreemd genoeg tevreden met wat ze dusver gezegd had. "Heb je ooit wapentraining gehad?"

Katara en de meesteres hadden dit ook besproken. "Een beetje dat mijn broer me geleerd heeft."

"Weet je hoe je een zwaard gebruikt?"

"Gematigd wel." Antwoordde ze. Het was de waarheid, op zijn minst in vergelijking met Suki en de andere krijgers op Kyoshi.

"Iets anders waar je training in hebt gehad?"

"Een beetje boogschieten."

Zo vlug opstaand dat Katara achteruit leunde in haar stoel, wees de man naar de deur achter hem. "Je bent klaar. Wacht daarbinnen."

Katara nam haar tas die ze op de vloer had gezet naast de stoel, en haastte haar door de deur achter de gelittekende man. Dat was niet zo slecht gegaan, echt.

De volgende kamer was net zo leeg als de eerste. Katara had verwacht om rest van de elites de kamer door te juichen te zien, inclusief Hiro. Maar de enige personen binnen waren twee mannen volledig in zwart gekleed. Zwarte shirts, zwarte broeken, zwarte laarzen, zwart harnas, zwarte zwaardschedes. Ze leunden tegen de muur, naast de tweede open doorgang. Ze stopten hun gesprek toen Katara binnen kwam en de deur achter haar sloot.

"Hey Ensei. Een andere nieuwkomer die denkt op ons level te zitten." De eerste zwartharige man gaf een duwtje aan zijn partner. Ensei had bruin haar zo licht dat het naar goud toeging.

"Vers vlees om te martelen." Zei Ensei. Ze lachten samen.

Katara zei niets, zat gewoon neer in de enige stoel in de kamer. Klaarblijkelijk was dit een soort ritueel dat de elites deden met nieuwkomers. Neerkijken op de nieuwe rekruten. Het was verwacht. Nieuwe initiaties op Kyoshi gingen door hetzelfde soort lachen en plagen. Het was een traditie, voor de ervaren soldaten om de nieuwe te kiezen.

"Het is een _meisje_ deze keer!" Stelde de eerste donkerharige man vast in shock, door een dichtere inspectie.

Ensei's ogen versmalden en ze stapten beiden dichter om rond Katara te cirkelen. "Een rariteit. Hm." Hij flikte een stuk van haar lange paardenstaart met één vinger.

Ze week uit, vurig naar hem kijkend. Hij lachte, en stapte terug, samen met zijn partner.

"Interessant… Heel interessant, San." De goudharige man lachte opnieuw. "Ik denk niet dat ik dit soort vlees ooit heb gezien."

San gaf Katara een koele blik. "Ik hou van variëteit."

Ze negeerde hun benevelde blik. Ze moesten soms wel verveeld zijn. Ze deden dit waarschijnlijk met iedere rekruut die door ging. Ze vroeg zich af, binnenin, hoe Hiro het had aangepakt. Hij had waarschijnlijk teruggegrapt met de vriendelijke, geestige commentaren die hij altijd bleek op het puntje van zijn tong te hebben. Katara aan de andere hand, was veel te nerveus om aan enige soort van comeback te denken.

"Zijn jullie deel van de elitewacht?" Vroeg ze, de moed bovenhalen om te spreken.

Ze gaven elkaar een blik.

"Wel, ik weet niet. Ben _jij_ een elite, Ensei?" Vroeg San, een gebruiken van een stomme spottende stem.

Ensei duwde hem vriendelijk op de schouder en San viel achteruit, lachend.

"meisie, je kijkt naar luitenant Ensei en korporaal San van de elitewacht. Ik ben leider van de eerste patrouille, en de korporaal hier is deel van de vierde."

"Je mag nu buigen en onze laarzen kussen, missy." Zei San.

Ze negeerde hen beiden. "Waar wacht ik op?"

"Waar _wacht_ ze op, vraagt ze!" Zei San, in een andere spottende verontwaardigde stem. "Waar _wacht_ ze op?"

"De gauntlet, missy, de gauntlet is waar je op wacht." Ensei rees een lichte wenkbrauw naar haar.

"De gauntlet?" Katara vervloekte haarzelf om niet gevraagd te hebben aan Hiro om het uit te leggen toen er over was gesproken.

"Ja. De gauntlet. Je laatste en definitieve test voor je buiten bent gesmeten op je gat, terugkrabbelend om de laffe marine of de pathetische grondtroepen toe te treden." Zei Ensei gemakkelijk.

"En wat als ik erdoor geraak?" Zei ze dapper.

"Ze denkt dat ze _erdoor _geraakt!" riep San opnieuw, in een andere spottende stem.

"De _mannen_ die erdoor geraken, missy," Ensei vervolgde, "spenderen de rest van hun extreem korte leven met degene zoals ons." Hij spreidde zijn armen om hemzelf en korporaal San te omringen.

Katara hield haar mond. Er was niets meer dat ze mogelijk kon zeggen om hun chauvinistische gedachten te veranderen. Ze moest haarzelf bewijzen, haarzelf echt _bewijzen_ deze keer.

Dan zullen ze zien waarvan ze gemaakt was.

**a/n: wel ik hoop dat je ervan genoten hebt, volgende keer de gauntlet.**

**Ik heb gauntlet niet letterlijk vertaald anders had je iedere keer staan; de kaphandschoen, wil jij de kaphandschoen door geraken, enzoverder.**

**Wel ik hoop dat iedereen goede examens heeft gemaakt.**


	3. Gauntlet

**A/n: Gauntlet, in dit verhaal, betekent niet kaphandschoen maar spitsroede. Beter dat je dit weet anders zou je de zin; Het ging een gauntlet zijn in de volledige betekenis van het woord, niet begrijpen. Nou heb veel plezier met lezen.**

**en nog iets, probeer niets van deze gevechten uit op je jongere broer of zus, anders loop je kans dat je ouders je op de zenuwen komen werken.**

**Hoofdstuk 3: Gauntlet**

Juist toen ze dacht dat ze het niet meer kon uithouden in de kamer met die officieren kwam een derde zwartgeklede elite binnen door de open deur. Hij verwisselde een paar woorden met Ensei en San terwijl hij snelle blikken naar Katara gaf. Wanneer hij eindelijk weg ging, draaide Ensei naar haar met een glimlach.

Ze hield er niet van.

"Tijd voor je wandeling," Zei Ensei.

"Tijd voor jou om de grote honden te ontmoeten," Zei San.

Ze stond op van haar stoel en wandelde tot ze net in de open doorgang stond.

"Wat is het punt van deze gauntlet?" Vroeg ze.

San lachte luid en Ensei keek naar haar met een vriendelijk gezicht dat helemaal niet vriendelijk was.

"Het punt? Blijf in leven." Zei hij.

Katara staarde naar hem. "Gewoon… in leven blijven?"

Ensei porde San. "Nog andere tips, korporaal?"

Met een serieus gezicht zei San, "Nee. Overleven is het vooral."

"Laat je tas hier," Zei Ensei. "Wees niet ongerust, we zullen het doorzien."

Ze hadden echt dikke nekken, deze elites. Persoonlijk, wilde ze er gewoon uit. Ze wilde deze plaats en deze slim sprekende officieren verlaten en terug gaan naar Kyoshi en de warme zandige stranden.

Maar ze stapte door die doorgang, voor ze haar fysisch naar buiten konden duwen. Katara blinkte in het harde zonlicht.

Twee groepen elites, misschien een dozijn in totaal, treuzelden bij de deur. Vanaf het moment dat Ensei en San buiten kwamen, begonnen ze te groeperen.

"Aanwijzingen: jij loopt, wij jagen." Zei Ensei gemakkelijk. "Drie… twee…"

Ze liep weg het pad af en door de barakken voor hij het tellen had beëindigd. Katara verstond het nu. Het ging een gauntlet zijn in de volledige betekenis van het woord. Ze stopte niet om te zien of ze volgden.

Katara liep rond gebouwen en door groepen mensen van andere divisies. Ze duwde hen allemaal weg.

" – Hey! Kijk waar je – "

" – Fucking elites! – "

Ze riskeerde een blik achter haar, ze merkte op dat de groep elites had gegroeid. Andere soldaten hadden gestopt met hun gewone zaken en deden mee met de traditionele jacht.

Katara brak uit het legercomplex en liep door de westpoort, terug in de stad, hopend om haar achtervolgers te verliezen in de grote menigte. Ze duwde de mensen krachtig uit haar weg, zonder na te denken om sorry te zeggen. Het kon haar niets schelen. Ze gebruikte ellebogen en benen en knieën en tanden. Er waren maar twee manieren om deze zogenoemde gauntlet te eindigen. Of ze werd gevangen, of ze verloor haar achtervolgers.

Ze wilde niet weten wat er zou gebeuren wanneer ze gevangen zou zijn.

Schreeuwen van woede en verontwaardiging achter haar vertelde haar dat de elites niet veel vriendelijker waren met de menigte. Door de geluiden ervan kwamen ze dichter. Katara sloeg een zijstraat in en volgde tot ze een andere bevolkte straat inkwam. Winkels en mensen en karren en opbrengsten flitsten voorbij. Haar hart bonsde in haar borstkas. Ze bleef rennen door de dikste delen van de menigte, mensen gebruiken als dekking.

Maar het zag ernaar uit dat woord van de gauntlet had verspreid. Als ze rond de hoek rende, vond ze dat de meerderheid van de mensen al naar de zijkanten waren gegaan, in het belang dat ze niet onder de voet zouden gelopen worden door een groep bloeddorstige soldaten. Nu hadden de elites een perfecte lijn zicht over de straat tot bij haar.

"Shit! Nee! Ga niet weg!" Riep ze uit frustratie naar de curieuze bijstanders. Ze deden niets, ze bleven gewoon kijken. Dit gebeurde waarschijnlijk ieder jaar, en ze wisten al wat ze moesten verwachten.

Opkijkend, zag ze een traag bewegende kar in het midden van de straat. Het was vol gelegd met groene slakroppen, en blijkbaar was één van de wielen gebroken.

Katara liep vlug achter de kar en piepte naar haar achtervolgers, daarna dook ze terug laag, Ze nam een krop sla in elke hand.

"Hey! Nee! Je moet betalen voor die!" Riep de verkoper.

Ze negeerde hem en stond terug recht één, twee, drie kroppen vlogen naar de lopende soldaten. Twee raakten en ze struikelden. De rest ging door.

Eén plan gefaald, ze draaide haar om, plaatste haar tegen de achterkant van de kar, en _duwde_ met al haar kracht, met veel tegenzin van de slaman.

"NEEEE!" Hij huilde als zijn producten snel van de kar vielen, recht in de toekomende wachters.

Katara keek niet achterom om uit te vinden wat er gebeurt was. Ze verdween door een smallere zijstraat, duwend tegen vuilbakken en andere dozen die waren achtergelaten door de bewoners van de gebouwen aan beide kanten van de straat. Ze kon het einde zien van de straat waar ze terug in de menigte kon gaan. Ze was er bijna.

Dan raakte iets haar in haar zij en vloog ze tegen een harde muur van één van de gebouwen. Haar adem vloog uit haar longen. Sterretjes ziende, probeerde ze recht te komen, en zag twee zwartgeklede elites voor haar staan. Er was een open raam boven hen.

_Hoe raakten ze hier voor mij?_

Haar verwarring moest zichtbaar zijn op haar gezicht, omdat één gniffelde en zei, "We kennen onze eigen stad beter dan jij, kind."

Ze nam diep adem, ze bewoog haar spieren, dan stapte ze van de grond, ogen gezet op haar bestemming en gezet op ontsnappen. Een sterke grip op haar armen trok haar zo snel terug dat ze een zweepslag kreeg.

Ze spartelde, ze lande een slag op het voorhoofd van de elite op haar rechterkant, en ze wankelde terug, vloekend. Het gevoel van wanhoop kwam in haar op. Ze moest hier wegraken voor de rest van de soldaten kwam.

Katara en de overblijvende wacht oogden elkaar doortastend. Hij stond zo dat hij haar enige uitweg van de straat blokkeerde. Ze probeerde hem te shoppen met een voet, maar hij ving hem, bliksemsnel, en sloeg een andere vuist in haar maag. Ze hijgde, dubbelde over, en kon niet ademen.

Een luid gestap van voetstappen op de vuile grond alarmeerde haar de aankomst van de rest van de elites.

_Oh, shit._

Nog meer adem inademen, stond ze op en sloeg haar vuist in het oog van de soldaat die haar in haar ingewanden had geraakt. Hij jankte en wankelde terug, vasthoudend aan zijn gebuilde oog.

"Goed schot." Murmelde iemand achter haar, en voor ze het wist, waren ze allemaal op haar.

Ze kon zelfs niet meer op haar voeten staan, en ze wist niet wanneer ze op de grond belande. Maar ze kroop in een gehurkte positie, proberend om haar vitale organen te beschermen als de shoppen van elke kant kwamen. Katara probeerde haar te herinneren hoe Suki's gezicht eruitzag.

_Ik zal niet huilen ik zal niet schreeuwen ik zal niet_. Ze smaakte bloed in haar mond van het feit dat ze stil bleef.

"Denk niet dat we gemakkelijk met je doen omdat je een vrouw bent."

"Iedereen gaat hierdoor – je bent niets speciaals."

De volgende voet dat haar ribben raakte pakte ze en trok ze haarzelf recht, hard slaand en krabbend en rakend tegen alles waar ze mee in contact kwam. Handen trokken en hielden zich vast aan haar, proberend om haar van haar slachtoffer af te werken. Eén hand raakte haar borst, en per ongeluk of niet, het zette haar gedachten in vuur en ze dacht _dit is het_, en sneller dan een oog kon zien, nam ze de dolk van haar bovenarm en smeet ze het in een wijde cirkel.

Iedere persoon trok terug, reflexen vermeden het metaal als het voorwaarts hun hoofd kwam. Ze hadden blijkbaar niet verwacht dat ze enig type wapen bij haar zou hebben. Eén soldaat was niet snel genoeg, en de punt van het mes raakte hem net onder zijn oog, dit maakte een perfecte schone wonde.

"_Bitch_ – " Zwoor hij, zijn handen grepen naar het vloeiende bloed.

"Had ze je, Sakai?"

"Ooh, ze _markeerde_ je, dat deed ze."

Katara ademde, haar mes voor haar houdend, draaiend in een cirkel in het midden van de groep elites. Ze waren nu voorzichtiger, en niemand was gewillig om een mes in de ingewanden te krijgen. Met haar vrije hand, veegde ze het bloed weg dat naar beneden druppelde vanuit haar mondhoeken waar ze haar eigen tong had gebeten om niet uit te schreeuwen.

Stappend voorwaarts door de cirkel van de elites was de goudharige luitenant. Hij was aan het kauwen op een onaangestoken sigaret. In één vlugge bewegen, flikte hij het uit zijn mond en op de aarde waar hij het onder zijn laars vertrapte.

"Niemand dacht eraan om een wapenzoeking te doen op het meisje?" Brabbelde hij, geadresseerd aan de hele groep.

Er was een klein beetje verplaatsen en bewegen.

"Jullie zijn allemaal idioten." Zei Ensei met een glimlach op zijn gezicht dat niet paarde met zijn ogen.

"Wel… ze is een meisje… dus een volledige lichaams-checking zou…" Stotterde een andere elite.

"Ongepast zijn?" Zei Ensei, richtend naar de man die had gesproken. "Curieus. Ik dacht dat je dat soort dingen leuk vond, Joal."

Joal bloosde en de rest van de groep lachte. Zelfs als hij niet de officier kon zijn met de hoogste positie, de elites bleken naar hem op te kijken als de leider.

Uit haar ooghoek zag Katara iemand een beweging achter haar rug maken. Bijna grommend in woede, trok ze haar hand met het mes achter haar om hem te slaan, maar raakte net ver wanneer een andere vreemde hand haar hand open forceerde. Het mes viel kletterend op de grond. Voordat ze kon duiken achter het mes, kwam een zwart geschoende voet vooruit en schopte het onbezorgd weg.

Ze keek op, en verassend, zag ze de gouden ogen van de gelittekende man die haar vroeger had geïnterviewd.

Curieus genoeg, bleek hij een soort van respect bij de elites af te dwingen, omdat ze allemaal achteruit gingen om hem meer plaats te geven.

"Wat gebeurt er hier, Ensei?" Vroeg hij, in een gladde en autoritaire stem.

"We waren net de traditionele test van de rekruut aan het beëindigen," Zei Ensei. Blijkbaar noemde de luitenant hem niet _Sire_ zoals alle andere soldaten deden, ook salueerde hij niet. De gelittekende man leek niet beledigd. In feite, de twee mannen bleken op hun gemak bij elkaar, zelfs als de luitenant duidelijk van een lagere klasse was.

"Ah. De gauntlet, gok ik?"

"Ja, Sire."

Katara bleef in haar halfgehurkte positie tijdens dit kleine gesprek. Ze kon het niet helpen, maar als de gelittekende man zijn lichte gouden ogen op haar richtte trok ze onwillekeurig weg. Als hij het opmerkte, liet hij er niets van zien. Integendeel, de man zag het bloed op Sakai's gezicht.

"Wat gebeurde er?" Vroeg hij.

"Sire, ze had een mes en ik was niet snel genoeg." Zei Sakai stijfjes.

Knikkend, de man begon de cirkel gevormd door de elites te cirkelen. Onwetend begon Katara in de omgekeerde richting te wandelen, zodat ze elkaar cirkelden zoals twee vechters voor samenkomst.

Hij maakte de eerste zet, een draai dat de zijde van haar gezicht snelgaand raakte toen ze te laat ontweek. Ze probeerde hem te raken, maar hij was te snel en ze begonnen weer met cirkelen.

Katara begon meer en meer verward te raken met de secondes. _Wat is dit? Wie is hij? __Wat zijn we aan het doen?_

Alles gebeurde in een mengeling als de gelittekende man opnieuw aanviel. Ze dook de eerste paar weg, maar dan was het allemaal een waas van slagen. Hij raakte haar ribben, zij raakte zijn kin, en dan sloeg zijn geharnaste schouder in haar maag. Ze snakte naar adem, proberend om achteruit te vallen, maar hij bleef vooruit gaan en sloeg haar tegen de muur.

Ze was gevangen tegen de muur, en instinct kwam weer naar boven. In een andere gespleten seconde had ze een mes in elke hand, en met beide, sneed ze richting de mans nek. Hij liet haar gaan, terugpassend, zodat de messen in de lege lucht zwaaiden.

" – waar haalt ze die dingen – "

" – kijk uit, Sire! Ze heeft er waarschijnlijk meer – "

Katara dook ineen tegen de muur, en haar hart voelde alsof het elke seconde kon ontploffen. Wat was deze gauntlet? Was het een gevecht tot ze halfdood was? Ze was zeker moe aan het worden. Het lopen had heel wat uit haar genomen, en ze kon zeggen dat haar reflexen aan het vertragen waren.

Een beweging in haar omtrokken zicht liet haar paranoïde zelf weer ronddraaien, maar het was alleen luitenant Ensei die een andere sigaret nam. Te traag om het te realiseren, raakte een harde slag haar in de verbinding van haar nek en hoofd, en ze viel voorwaarts, en verloor grip op haar wapens.

Ze vocht tegen de zwartheid dat dreigde haar zicht weg te nemen, en hoopte aan alle krachten boven dat ze niet opnieuw zouden beginnen met schoppen. Ze was volledig verdedigingloos op de grond, als die klap op haar hoofd haar elke beweging dat ze maar kon maken had ontnomen.

Twee harde grepen trokken haar recht bij elke arm, en ze kon het niet helpen dat haar hoofd vermoeid en verslagen naar beneden hing.

"Ziet er genoeg uit voor vandaag, niet?"

"Ja… we hebben nog een paar meer rekruten om door te gaan." Zei Ensei, een beetje as op zij laten vallen. De rook van de sigaret rees in een luie, bewegende stroom.

"Ze zette wel een goed gevecht op, moet haar dat geven."

Dat bleek het te zijn, en ze werd vanuit de schaduwen van het straatje terug in de straten gedragen. Ogen volgden de groep soldaten als ze haar forceerden om terug naar de legerbarakken te lopen. Het leek bijna een victoriemars, de manier waarop de soldaten achter haar in een losse bende lijnden.

Toen ze toekwamen aan het complex, werd ze achtergelaten in een soort van medisch ziekenhuis.

"Hey! Dok! Iets om je magie op uit te werken."

De ziekenhuiskamer was vooral gevuld met bedden in ordelijke reken van vier. Sommige waren bezet, en Katara dacht dat ze Hiro kon zien in een bed in het verre einde. Dat was juist, hij zou door de gauntlet voor haar geweest zijn.

Een grijsharige man kwam en zei in een beknopte stem, "Plaats hem op bed vier, boys."

"Een meisje deze keer, dokter," brabbelde Ensei.

De dokter keek dichter en bleek haar volledig in te nemen. "Oh. Ik kon het niet zeggen, onder al die vuiligheid en bloed," Zei hij gewoontjes. "Waarom jullie door dit elk jaar gaan is voor mij een vraag luitenant. Je verspilt gewoon mijn tijd en bedden."

"Je weet dat je van onze visites houd, dok."

De dokter schudde gewoon zijn hoofd en wandelde weg om iets anders te doen. "Ik ben daar zo."

De soldaten die haar hadden teruggebracht smeten haar hard op bed vier, en gingen weg zonder achter zich te kijken, geleid door de geelharige Ensei.

"Hey Katara. Ziet er niet naar uit dat je evenveel geluk hebt gehad." Hiro, van het bed naast haar, grinnikte door het grote bebloede verband op zijn linkerwang.

"Spreek voor jezelf," Zei ze kortaf, en probeerde in een comfortabele positie, met al haar pijntjes en builen, op het bed te zitten. "Voor mij leek het op het onnodig verspillen van energie. Wat was het punt? Om ons bang te maken?"

"Komaan, Kat." Hiro lachte. "Het is een traditie! Dit zijn littekens om trots op te zijn."

Het was Hiro die geweld als een grap nam. Hij lachte het gewoon van zich af. Wel, niet iedereen had zijn optimisme.

Oran werd nog geen tien minuten later binnen gebracht. Verrassingsvol bleek hij geen sneeën of schaafwonden te hebben dat bloeden, gewoon een paar builen. Stilletjes zat hij op het bed naast Katara's.

"Hey man! Hoe heb je het gedaan?" Vroeg Hiro curieus.

De donkerharige jongeman haalde gewoon zijn schouders op. "Simpel. Vecht niet terug en ze geraken verveeld na een tijdje."

Katara vroeg haarzelf af waarom ze daar niet eerst aan had gedacht. Haar instinct was om terug te vechten naar alles dat haar aanviel, maar Oran bleek door de bedoeling van de gauntlet gezien te hebben en vond de snelste manier om eruit te geraken, en met de minste hoeveelheid verwondingen.

Vlug, kwam de dokter terug. "Armen omhoog," was zijn enige instructie, en Katara volgde gewillig als hij haar ribben checkte voor een teken van gebroken botten of iets anders naast de gewoonlijke builen. Er was geen perverse interesse terwijl hij haar torso controleerde. Hij was allemaal werk, en ging niet verder dan hij zou gegaan zijn met een man.

"Geen gebroken ribben. Ik zou rust en bedrust aanbevelen voor de builen om te genezen," Zei de dokter. "maar weinig kans dat je die hier zal krijgen."

"Waarom niet?" Vroeg Hiro.

"Omdat we morgen beginnen met de training." Zei Oran geflatteerd.

"Ze verspillen ook geen tijd, deze elites, niet." Zei Hiro, zijn handen in elkaar wrijven uit anticipatie. "Ik hou er van!"

De dokter deed hetzelfde met Oran, en liet de drie vertrekken uit het ziekenhuisgebouw, met "Je neemt gewoon de plaats in die echte patiënten nodig hebben. Ga weg!"

Na een beetje rond te dolen, vonden ze vlug hun barakken. Het was een heel groot, heel lang houten gebouw net zoals ieder ander gebouw in het legercomplex, en splitte in drie secties. De sectie in de linkerkant werd verder opgesplitst in meerdere kamers, elke kamer met vijf stapelbedden. De centrale sectie van het gebouw was de cafetaria, met houten tafels en banken in ordelijke rijen. Tegen één muur kon het voedsel worden uitgezet tijdens de maaltijden. Sinds het bijna middagmaal was waren de koks de keuken aan het voorbereiden. De laatste sectie, aan de rechterkant, was de wapen en harnas ruimte.

Alle drie kwamen ze de slaapkwartieren binnen en vonden hun kamer. Het was blijkbaar zeker hun kamer omdat een smart-ass soldaat op de deur had geschreven, "VERS VLEES BINNENIN. EET VLUG OP OM BEDERVEN TE VOORKOMEN."

"Ik denk dat we hier zitten voordat we de training doorgeraken," mompelde Oran, die de deur openduwde.

Eenmaal binnen, vonden ze uit dat hun tassen er al waren. Katara vond dat, juist zoals de luitenant eerder had gezegd, hun tassen waren doorzocht. De zoekers hadden er geen mysterie van gemaakt – ze hadden de dingen niet in de originele plaats teruggelegd. Dit hinderde Katara niet, omdat ze niets persoonlijks in haar tas had meegebracht. Niets dat haar aan de rebellen zou binden. Het zou een doodzin zijn als er een connectie werd gevonden.

"Vraag me af wie de andere twee nieuwkomers zijn." Vroeg Hiro.

Katara zei niets, ze gooide haar tas gewoon op een van de onderste stapelbedden. Oran deed hetzelfde tegenover haar. Hiro koos ervoor om op het bed boven Katara te springen.

Niet vlugger dan dat ze zichzelf hadden georganiseerd opende de deur opnieuw en werden ze begroet door de laatste twee kamergenoten.

"Wat nam jullie zolang?" grapte Hiro, springend van het bovenste van het stapelbed. Het was net hem om de eerste te zijn om de nieuwkomers te verwelkomen.

De eerste jongen glimlachte vriendelijk terug naar Hiro en wees een duim naar zijn partner achter hem. "Guhan brak zijn arm tijdens de gauntlet, dus moesten we wat extra tijd spenderen in de medische boeg."

Guhan hield zijn gebroken arm tegen borstkas, een perplexe blik op zijn gezicht. Hij zei geen woord als hij zijn tas over de vloer sleepte richting het verste stapelbed in de kamer. Dan smeet hij zichzelf op het bed en draaide zijn rug naar de rest van de groep.

"Niet echt een prater, is hij?" fluisterde Hiro.

De eerste jongen schudde zijn hoofd met een kleine glimlach. "Ik ben Juiko, van de Zuiderlijke Eilanden."

"Hiro. Geboren en opgevoed in de stad."

Ze schudden handen, en dan kregen Juiko's bruine ogen zicht op Katara over Hiro's schouder. Ze verwijden voor een seconde.

"Ik wist niet dat ze vrouwen toelieten in de elites," zei hij.

"Wel nu weet je het!" zei Hiro blij, klappend een hand op katara's schouder, haar vooruitduwend. "Dit is Katara, ons eigen kleine nieuwigheid in de trainingsbarakken."

"Hey," zei ze, vrijblijvend. Ze was hier niet om vrienden te maken of om relaties te hebben. Ze was hier om iemand te vermoorden.

De luide horen die het eten aankondigde blies, en de vijf van hen, met Guhan stonden op, wandelden naar buiten en voegden zich bij de bende mannen die naar de cafetaria van hun gebouw gingen.

Eenmaal binnen voegden ze zich bij de voedsellijn, in het midden van gefluit en ruwe commentaren als ze, samen met verscheidene nieuwe gerekruteerde groepen, werden herkend door de andere soldaten.

Rondom kijkend, telde Katara het aantal nieuwe rekruten, en kwam uit op een getal dat veel te groot was, als wat de meesteres had gezegd rond dertig het maximum getal was.

"Ik dacht dat ze alleen genoeg accepteerden voor één nieuwe patrouille," merkte ze op.

"Ja. Op het einde van de training pakken ze de beste door een serie van tests, en de rest zal naar verschillende divisies gestuurd worden," antwoordde Juiko.

"Hoeveel van ons zullen worden geaccepteerd?" vroeg ze. _Wat zijn de kansen om mezelf binnen te krijgen?_

"Ik hoorde acht, maar sommige zeggen zeven. Blijkbaar is vorige week een andere patrouille aangevallen," zei Juiko.

"Die idiote rebellen zouden gewoon moeten opgeven," fronste Guhan, die nog steeds zijn gebroken arm vasthield. "Ze zouden onderhand moeten weten dat ze voor een verloren zaak vechten."

"De laatste tijd zijn er meer aanvallen," zei de normaalgezien stille Oran. "Ze worden sterker."

"Of enkel wanhopiger," grijnsde Hiro.

Met een gemaakte blik van toevalligheid, zei Katara, "Je blijkt veel te weten voor een dorpsjongen van de Zuiderlijke Eilanden, Juiko."

Juiko keek naar haar met een geschrokken uitdrukking, alsof hij zelf verrast was met zijn duidelijke rijkdom van kennis. "Ja? Ik luister gewoon naar veel gossip… veel nieuwtjes rond de stad…" eindigde hij lui, wegdrijvend op het einde.

Katara liet het daarbij.

Ze namen elk een dienblad en zaten aan een lege tafel in de hoek, weg van de rest van de soldaten.

Terwijl Hiro en Juiko in een gesprek over de verdiensten van de kruisboog als tegengestelde van een normale boog dolven, knabbelde Katara haar voedsel stilletjes en dacht na over de gebeurtenissen van de gebeurtenissen deze dag.

Ze besliste nu dat Hiro een onschadelijke identiteit was. Hij was een grappenmaker, een groepspleziermaker, een vriend voor iedereen. Zijn bedoelingen waren volkomen eerlijk, en hij kwam van een rijke familie in de stad. Hij ging in het leger omdat het een traditie in zijn familie was dat de oudste zoon de business zou overnemen terwijl de jongere zijn geluk in het leger zou proberen. Zijn vader was niet lang geleden gestorven, en Hiro's oudere broer wilde hem uit de weg. Hiro had dit alles verteld aan Katara met een glimlach en "Wel dat de weg van het leven, niet?"

Dat was het zeker.

Oran was een stille, gesloten kerel. Hij veranderde zijn manier niet om iemand af te pissen, en hij kwam van een dorp juist in het noorden van de stad. Anders dan de weinige informatie die hij offerde was hij een mysterie voor Katara. Er was geen reden om hem voor iets te verdenken, maar Katara was niet klaar om hem ook te vertrouwen. Ze was niet klaar om iemand te vertrouwen, zelfs Hiro.

Guhan, de man met de gebroken arm, daar wist ze niets van. Hij had een eeuwig chagrijnige blik op zijn gezicht, wat Katara vooral aan zijn wonde omschreef. Hij was waarschijnlijk de enige in de groep die een serieuze verwonding had opgelopen. Hij zou een harde tijd hebben wanneer ze zouden starten met trainen. Van wat ze had gehoord, gingen de instructeurs niet gemakkelijk over je, zelfs als je gehandicapt was. Of je zat op hun standaard niveau of je zat er niet op.

En in het begin, was ze gewillig om Juiko in dezelfde categorie als Hiro af te schrijven. Maar na die kleine onderbreking in de dinerlijn… was ze niet zo zeker. Die jongen wist _veel_ te veel om een onschuldige kleine dorpeling van de Zuiderlijke Eilanden te zijn. Hij moest zijn informatie ergens krijgen, niet gewoon van gossip. Nieuws over dode elitesoldaten maakte niet gewoon zijn ronde door de gossip in de stad. Dat soort informatie werd zolang mogelijk vertrouwelijk gehouden.

Na het diner, stapten ze terug naar hun barakken, in het midden van de roepen van andere elites.

" – dit is je _laatste_ nacht vrijheid, kids. Na dit, zal je – "

" – geniet ervan terwijl het duurt! – "

" – morgen begint de marteling – "

Katara was verrast om Lt. Ensei buiten bij de deur van hun slaapkamer te zien. Ze was zelfs nog _meer_ verrast dat hij daar was voor haar.

Hij flipte een doekbedekt pakje naar haar, wat ze bijna liet vallen voordat ze vooruit reikte en het op de laatste seconde kon vangen. Ze schilde de ruwe doek weg, ze vond uit dat het de drie messen bevatte dat ze deze morgen in de gauntlet had getrokken.

Lt. Ensei begon weg te wandelen, voordat hij terugriep, "De Imp zegt dat het hem spijt dat hij ze niet eerder kon terugbrengen."

"Wacht – de _imp_?" riep Katara naar hem.

Ensei draaide zich om en gaf haar een blik. "De imperiumbeheerser, meisie. De kerel die je droevige achterwerk deze morgen in de gauntlet heeft geslagen?"

Katara bevroor.

Die man met het litteken, die haar geïnterviewd had en haar gauntlet had beëindigd, was de keizer _Zuko_?

Hij was haar _doel_? Ze had hem al twee keer ontmoet vandaag, en ze had het niet _geweten_?

De rest van haar kamergenoten staarden in wonder naar haar als Lt. Ensei wegging.

"De keizer zelf was op je gauntlet?" vroeg Hiro met schorre stem.

Katara vroeg haar dezelfde vraag stilletjes.

"Ik denk dat hij iedereen had geïnterviewd," zei Juiko stilletjes. "Maar ik wist niet dat hij op jouw gauntlet was, Katara."

"Ik wist het ook niet!" protesteerde ze. "Ik wist niet dat het hem was!"

"En je gebruikte wapens tegen hem," zei Hiro, kijkend naar de messen in haar handen. "Heb je hem gehad?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. _Ik heb hem niet vermoord._ "Hij was te snel."

Stil, troepten ze allemaal in hun kamer, en maakten zich klaar voor hun bed. Katara veranderde in de badkamer, wat verscheidene privé stallen had om te douchen. Deze barakken hadden binnen loodgieterwerk. Wat een luxe. Hadden alle divisies dit, of was het alleen de elites?

_De elites zijn speciaal, Katara, omdat ze niet in gewone oorlogen vechten zoals de marine of het leger doet._ Had de meesteres gezegd. _Ze volbrengen speciale… missies dat de keizer aan niemand anders zou toe vertrouwen. Ze vechten niet in het open zoals gewone soldaten. Ze raken specifieke doelen in teams, doelen dat de keizer verdwenen wil hebben._

_Als ik een commando krijg om te moorden, wat moet ik doen? Wat als het een missie is tegen onze eigen mensen?_

_Je zult doen wat je moet doen zonder je positie te compromitteren._

Dat kon alles menen. Katara zou haar eigen oordeel moeten vertrouwen in dit. Maar toch, ze vreesde de dag dat ze op een missie zouden gestuurd worden dat inhield om Kyoshi rebellen te vermoorden. Wat zou ze doen als ze een krijger gezicht over gezicht zou ontmoeten en hen moest vermoorden? Zou ze het doen? Wat als ze één van hen herkende?

Wat als één van hen iemand was waarvan ze hield?


	4. Training

A.N.: Mijn nichtje vond het nodig om figuurlijk mijn achterwerk terug in actie te schoppen, ze wilde het vervolg lezen en dus ben ik weer begonnen met het vertalen van Love The Enemy.

Op een bepaald moment in dit hoofdstuk stop ik met het volledig uittypen van _Luitenant_ dat wordt verkort naar _Lt.  
__Veel leesgenot._

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4: Training**

Katara dacht dat haar oortrommels zouden versplinteren toen het schrilste fluitje dat ze ooit gehoord had vroeg in de volgende ochtend blies.

"JE KRIJGT EEN OPROEPING," blies de fluitjesblazer van buiten. "ALS JE NIET GEKLEED BENT EN GEDAAN HEBT MET ETEN IN VIJF MINUTEN? GA JE NAAR HUIS, NAAR MAMA."

"Het is nog donker," fluisterde Hiro, hij duwde zijn hoofd in een kussen.

Katara zat recht in haar bed en trok een broek en een shirt aan. Zichtbaarheid was zero in de kamer, dus was er geen risico dat haar privacy zou geschonden worden. Bovendien, ze ging voor een tijdje met deze kerels leven; ze kon er maar beter aan gewend raken.

Al geeuwend en knipperend met hun ogen schuifelden Katara en haar kamergenoten naar buiten in het zonderlinge halve licht dat voorkomt juist voor de dageraad. Ze slipten in de stroom andere wazig ziende rekruten die allemaal een pad vormden voor de eetzaal.

"De zon is nog niet eens op," fluisterde Guhan.

Niemand beantwoorde hem. Iedereen was gewoon aan het focussen om voet voor voet te zetten naar de eetzaal zonder in slaap te vallen of te trippen over mede militair.

Eenmaal binnen, begonnen ze automatisch voedsel in hun mond te schuiven, zonder zelfs op te merken wat ze aten. Niet dat het voedsel echt van belang was–binnen twee minuten, stonden drie instructeurs in uniform in de eetzaal, fluitend op die schrille fluitjes en roepend beledigingen naar rekruten die te traag bewogen voor hun smaak.

"– mijn grootmoeder kan sneller eten –"

"– voedsel is niet bedoeld om ervan te genieten, het is bedoeld om opgegeten te worden en dan in energie omgezet te worden om mee te vechten –"

"– wie denk je dat je bent om zoveel tijd aan je handen te hebben? De keizer?–"

De hele groep werd naar buiten gehoed, voorgegaan door de instructeurs. Richtingen volgend, begonnen ze allemaal rond het volledige complex te lopen. Langs hun eigen barakken, langs het medische gebouw, langs de legerbarakken, langs de marinebarakken, rondom de vuurmeesters divisie (de grootste van hen allemaal), en door het trainingsveld en arena.

Katara had nog nooit zoveel gebouwen en zoveel land en zoveel mankracht gezien dat toegewijd was aan een volledig militair doel. Het was enorm waarschijnlijk al een derde van Kyoshi eiland. Opnieuw, die oude wanhoop kroop naar haar keel als ze dacht aan de vuurkracht van het imperium in vergelijking met de uiterst kleine opstand. Hoe konden ze mogelijk winnen?

_Wel dat is waarom je hier bent, niet? Om een weg te vinden om dit te winnen._

Haar voeten verpletterden de aarde als ze de laatste draai namen. Ze was niet de snelste, maar ze was zeker niet de traagste. Ze mocht kansen hebben om de snelheid een beetje te verhogen, maar ze zou haarzelf niet laten uitkomen_. Trek geen aandacht naar jezelf. Blijf anoniem, blijf onopgemerkt._ Het was al hard genoeg, omdat ze al aandacht trok van het feit dat ze een vrouw was, en vrouwen traden gewoonlijk niet toe tot het leger, zeker niet de elites. _Ik zal er op de een of andere manier rond werken._

De instructeurs stopten hen, en sommige mensen leunden voorover, hijgend, hun adem duidelijk zichtbaar in de koude lucht. Katara zoog koude lucht in haar longen. Het lopen hielp zeker om wakker te worden. Misschien toch niet zo'n slecht idee.

De instructeurs lieten iedereen binnen, duwend aan de poort in de muur rond het trainingsveld.

"Waar je staat is het hoofd praktijkgebied, gebruikt voor zwaard en andere conventionele, handbediende wapens voor een dicht gevecht," riep de instructeur met het hooggebouwde zwarte haar. "Aan jullie linkerkant–" hij demonstreerde met zijn arm, en hoofden draaiden, "–is het boogschuttergebied, ommuurd voor duidelijke redenen."

"Op je rechterkant is de formele arena," vervolgde hij. "dat is waar ceremonies, initiaties, promoties, en begrafenissen worden gehouden. Het is ook waar je je ingangsexamen zult maken."

"En wanneer zal dat zijn?" riep iemand vanuit de menigte.

"Wanneer je klaar bent," was de cryptische tegenzin.

De zwartharige man schatte de groep. "Ik ben instructeur Tsunan. Mijn partners zijn instructeur Lui en instructeur Moaz. Doe zoals we zeggen, volg de regels, en niets verkeerd zal gebeuren. Begrepen?" Het was een impliciete bedreiging. _Fuck niet met ons en wij fucken niet met jou._

"Wat zijn de regels?" riep een andere persoon die Katara niet kende.

"Er is er maar één: doe wat we zeggen," herhaalde instructeur Tsunan.

_Gemakkelijk genoeg_, dacht Katara. _Volg de instructies en je bent in orde. Geen probleem._

"We gaan beginnen met iedereen door de wapens die we in het arsenaal hebben. Sommige van jullie mogen training gehad hebben, terwijl anderen nog nooit een wapen in hun leven hebben vastgehouden. Ik zal geen woorden inkorten–degene zonder training worden de das omgedaan tenzij je een snelle leraar bent."

Een gegiechel ging door de groep. Sommigen leken nerveus.

"Ik ben hier niet om op jullie kerels te babysitten, heb je het? Het zullen geen spelletjes en pretjes zijn. Ik zal niet persoonlijk jullie handen komen vasthouden en jullie je technieken aanleren," een lichte grimas op Instructeur Tsunan's gezicht toen hij het zei. "Het zal hard en snel gaan en je kan maar beter meezijn, of je zal jezelf buiten op je gat vinden, zoekend naar een nieuwe job."

De groep werd in kleinere groepen van drie elk bij een leraar gesplitst, en twee bleven in de oefen plaats terwijl de derde eerst naar het boogschietveld ging.

Katara zat in een groep op het oefenveld met Hiro geleid door Instructeur Lui.

"Oefenzwaarden zitten in de wapenkamer," zei de instructeur in een rinkelende stem, wijzend. "Ieder van jullie neemt een zwaard en een partner, en spart. Of probeer dat. Ik ben in de buurt om te kijken op welk niveau je zit en of je de tijd van het leger waardig bent om hier te blijven."

De hele groep dromde in het kleine gebouw waar een variëteit van wapens ging aan de muren en stond op de schappen. De houten oefenzwaarden lagen in een hoop op de grond. Katara pakte er 1 op en gaf er 1 aan Hiro, die achter haar stond.

"_Houten_ zwaarden?" sneerde een jonge man aan haar andere zijde. "Ze willen dat we deze goedkope dingen gebruiken?"

"Waarschijnlijk als voorzorg dat je elkaars hand er niet afhakt in de eerste ronde, Borr." Een stem kwam van achter de spottende man. "Veiligheid, snap je?"

Borr snoof gewoon en pakte een houten zwaard op alsof het hem zou besmetten.

Hiro rolde zijn ogen naar Katara als ze de wapenkamer verlieten voordat ze een plek op het veld namen om te starten. Verschillende paren waren al aan het beginnen om te sparren naast hen, en Katara kon het niet helpen haar ogen over hen te doen lopen. Die ene was te langzaam, die andere had duidelijk professionele training, deze was hulploos, en de man in de hoek gebruikte zijn zwaard alsof het een slagersmes was.

Uit haar ooghoeken, ving ze een bewegen op als Hiro richting haar hoofd zwaaide, en ze kon nipt met haar zwaard omhoog reiken om te blokkeren, de impact zend rillingen over haar arm. Ze begonnen te vechten, zwaaien en blokkeren en draaien en stappen.

"Je wordt mijn partner, toch?" Hiro glimlachte als ze nog een zwaai naar haar ribben blokkeerde.

"Een beetje laat voor de vraag, denk je niet?" Katara gromde wanneer Hiro haar zwaard opzij dreunde dat zijn nek als doel had. De waarheid; ze liet hem dat doen. Ze ging opzettelijk langzamer, zodat ze kon nabootsen dat ze meer een amateur was. Elke move die ze maakte was uitgepland in haar hoofd, en dan uitgevoerd met pijnlijke traagheid, zodat Hiro niets zou vermoeden.

Dit was waarom ze zo snel had opgegeven tijdens de gauntlet. Zou het niet te verdacht lijken voor de soldaten als ze vocht als een expert? Ze gooide een paar vuisten rond, sloeg een paar kinnen, en trok haar messen alleen toen instinct overnam. Het was allemaal opzet. Niet _één_ beetje van haar Kyoshi training kon duidelijk zijn voor deze mensen. Een boerenmeisje van Yeriv, vechtend als iemand die haar hele leven getraind heeft? Definitief verdacht. Ze zouden haar aangehouden hebben en ondervraagd hebben.

Persoonlijk, dacht ze dat ze met haar messen te trekken tijdens de gauntlet, teveel had weggeven. Het was een mirakel dat niemand haar gevraagd had waar ze dat had geleerd. Ze moest haar wapens geheim gehouden hebben en gedaan hebben alsof ze hulploos was en verslagen. Ze moest haarzelf laten geslaan hebben.

Hoe dan ook, alles had goed uitgewerkt tot nu toe. Katara moest enkel doen alsof ze slechter was dan ze echt was.

Ze danste weg van een andere slag voor ze op Hiro afging, slaand naar zijn gezicht. Hij pareerde, en haar zwaard stopte centimeters voor zijn neus voor hij haar achteruit forceerde. "Je bent best goed," Hiro hijgde. Ze waren nu beiden aan het zweten.

"Mijn broer was een goede leraar," was al wat ze zei.

"Veel geoefend?"

"Wanneer ik tijd had. Jij?"

"Vader huurde een zwaard instructeur voor mijn broer en mij toen we jonger waren." Hiro haalde zijn schouders op.

Een persoonlijke zwaard instructeur? Hij moest rijker zijn dan Katara dacht. Misschien deed de specerijenhandel het uitzonderlijk goed.

Vlug genoeg, voelde Katara de rekenende ogen van Instructeur Lui als hij naar hen wandelde om te kijken hoe zij en Hiro sparden. Ze viel aan met een beetje meer energie, en ze wist dat Hiro wist dat de Instructeur aan het kijken was. Ze probeerden beiden harder, beiden probeerden de ander eerst te ontwapenen of te verwonden.

Instructeur Lui hield een hand in de lucht, en ze stapten beiden achteruit, veegden het zweet van hun voorhoofd.

"Namen?" eiste hij.

"Katara," zei ze eerst.

"Hiro."

"Waar hebben jullie leren zwaard vechten? Vooral jij, meisje." Vroeg Instructeur Lui hen.

_Ik dacht dat ik je mijn naam gaf voor een reden_. Dacht Katara stil. Luidop, zei ze, "Mijn broer leerde me in zijn vrije tijd. Hij zei dat ik moest leren om mezelf te beschermen."

"Wat anders weet je?"

"Um, een beetje boogschieten, een beetje messen en speren," ze verschoof oncomfortabel onder Instructeurs Lui's directe gestaar. Gelukkig, draaide de leraar zijn attentie vlug naar Hiro.

"En jij, jongen?"

Hiro gaf gewoon een andere gemakkelijke grijns. "Mijn vader liet mij en mijn broer leren vanaf een vroege leeftijd."

"Je bent van de stad, juist? Wie was je leraar?"

Hiro leek verbaasd dat Lui zo geïnteresseerd was. "Uh… Ik denk dat het een man genaamd Vusut was."

Instructeur Lui keek naar hem voor een lang moment. "Instructeur Vusut is mijn vader."

Duidelijk had Hiro dit niet verwacht. "Oh! Dat wist ik niet."

"Ja wel, ik herkende je stijl," Alsof hij de connectie tussen hen verwierp draaide Instructeur Lui zich van Hiro naar Katara. "Hoewel, jij, ik weet het niet. Ik denk niet dat ik ooit al de techniek gezien heb die jij gebruikt. Wat is het?"

Katara slikte nerveus. _De oude Kyoshi krijgers stijl, dat is wat het is._ "Euhm, ik ben zelf niet helemaal zeker. Mijn broer leerde me hoe ik een zwaard moest vasthouden en hoe het te gebruiken en ik moest mezelf ermee leren verdedigen. Geen idee dat er enige stijl was of zoiets."

Instructeur Lui gaf haar een blik alsof hij wou zeggen _wat weten die boeren tegenwoordig?_ "Jullie twee kunnen doorgaan naar het boogschietveld, samen met Borr en Oran."

Hij ging weg, en Katara en Hiro stonden daar en staarden naar zijn rug.

"Dat was raar." Hiro mijmerde luidop. "Geen idee dat ik die gast z'n vader kende."

Katara zei niet, ze startte te wandelen richting het boogschietveld terwijl Borr en Oran zich bijvoegden.

Borr was aan het klagen. "Die houten dingen behandeld als knots. Eerlijk gezegd weet ik niet wat die Elites denken dat ze doen, behandelen ons als kinderen. Als je niet eens op het niveau zit van een echt metalen zwaard, hoef je hier niet eens te zijn!"

Hiro lachtte, en Katara en Oran zeiden niets. Borr was duidelijk de zeurpiet, degene die verkeerds kon vinden in elke mogelijke situatie waarmee hij gepresenteerd zou worden. Katara vond haarzelf echt vooruitkijken om met hem op een dag te trainen. Was hij zo goed als hij zichzelf uitmaakte? Ze had hem nog niet zien vechten, maar van manier waarop hij sprak en waarop hij zichzelf bewoog, was hij duidelijk een rijke handelaars zoon of zoon van adel. Waarschijnlijk in dezelfde situatie als Hiro, alleen een grotere lul erover.

Wandelend op het veld kon Katara zien dat het was opgezet zoals een regulier boogschietveld. Ronde doelen met rode bullseyes aan het einde van het lange veld en de boogschieters stonden aan de andere kant. De afstand was niet groter dan hoe ze vroeger getraind had.

De groep leidende naar het einde van het boogschietveld, pakte ze een boog op, teste het, ontspande het en herspande het dan naar haar eigen wil. Zeker geen zo'n goede kwaliteit als die thuis in Kyoshi. Hoe dan ook, deze waren enkel praktijk wapens. Het hout was brozer dan ze had gewild, maar ze ging er niets over zeggen.

Oran, Hiro, en Borr namen hun plaatsen naast haar en begonnen met schieten.

Haar pijl naar achteren trekkend, Katara keek overlangs de lengte van de schacht en liet los. De pijl thwangde in het doel, aan de rechter kant van de bullseye. Perfect. Juist waar ze het wou hebben.

Een paar extra pijlen, plaatsten zich weg van het center en ééntje die net op de rand van het rode oog zat liet haar klucht even beter zijn. Ze schoot er ook één met opzet te ver naar de zijkant, en het raakte de stenen muur achter het doel.

Ze had niet één bullseye gehaald. En het was exact wat zou wou.

Kijkend opzij, checkte ze de vooruitgang van haar mede rekruten.

Hiro zat rond het niveau dat zij had, maar hij had twee pijlen in het center gekregen. Oran had drie pijlen op het doel gekregen; zijn andere pijlen lagen verspreid op de grond voor de muur. Borr, de hufter, had er vijf in de bulleye en één iets opzij van het center. Hij had ook een suprême grijns op zijn gezicht.

Katara knarste haar tanden in stilte en negeerde Borr's expressie. Alles in goede tijd.

Ze wist dat ze alle zes de pijlen in het center had kunnen krijgen. Ze kende haar eigen vaardigheden, en dat was genoeg. Niemand anders hoefde dat echt te weten. Ze moest net boven gemiddeld zitten, goed genoeg om binnen te geraken zonder er verdacht uit te zien.

Borr gaf haar, wat hij waarschijnlijk dacht, een geruststellende glimlach, en plaatste één hand op haar schouder, waaronder ze niet kon helpen om op te spannen. "Het is niet jouw fout, Katara. Vrouwen hebben algemeen zwakkere spieren dan mannen. Het is een feit van het leven. Ik ben er zeker van dat je zal verbeteren, zelfs al geraak je niet in de Elites."

Ternauwernood vermeed ze zijn hoofd eraf te rukken.

In plaats daarvan, maakte ze zichzelf tevreden met zijn hand van haar schouder af te zwiepen en verplaatste ze zich om naast Hiro te staan, opzettelijk haar rug naar Borr te draaien. Katara focuste op haar temperament te doen zakken. Ze kon haar tong op dit moment niet vertrouwen, en dus koos ze om niets te zeggen. Wie wist wat ze kon vertellen in haar moment van woede? Een miljoen vernietigende commentaren vulden haar hoofd maar ze beet ze allemaal weer naar beneden. Gewoon aanvaarden, en hij krijgt op een dag wat hij verdiend, die rijke zelfvoldane hufterige kleine bastaard.

Ze nam een diepe hap lucht voor ze die luid uitblies.

Hiro gaf haar een blik en rolde zijn ogen, toonde zijn spot voor Borr's commentaar. "Negeer die idioot gewoon." fluisterde hij naar haar.

De rest van de dag passeerde in relatieve vrede. Ze gooiden speren naar een strooien doel (Katara miste ze allemaal op twee na met opzet), oefenden messen, waarvan wegsteken, uitnemen, gooien, en andere types van manueel vechten. Hier liet ze haarzelf toe een beetje meer talent te tonen. Iedereen had al het gerucht gehoord van haar gauntlet, en ze moest het bewijs hoog houden. Maar niet te hoog. Niet te goed om haar er echt te doen uitschieten.

"Waar leerde je de messen?" vroeg Instructeur Lui haar tijdens een korte pauze.

"Oefende met m'n broer. Het werd saai op de boerderij soms. We zetten doelen op en bleven gooien totdat we het raakten." antwoordde ze in een monotone toon, wetende dat anderen aan het luisteren en kijken waren. Niets speciaals hier. Ga door mensen, ga door.

Naar het einde van de namiddag toe, was Katara's aandacht getrokken door het zicht van een andere groep soldaten die zich begaven naar de lege helft van het oefenveld. Ze waren gekleed in traditionele rode uniforms, maar ze had geen idee wie ze waren.

Ze trok aan Hiro's mouw. "Wie zijn die gasten?"

Hij draaide zich voor hij naar haar keek. "De vuurstuurders, natuurlijk. Ik denk dat ze hier ook zijn voor hun training." Hiro haalde zijn schouders op en ging terug naar het uitproberen van de gevechtsbijl, het enige wapen dat de meeste mensen hier, Katara inclusief, nooit hadden geprobeerd.

Hoewel, Katara's aandacht was volledig bij de vuurstuurders, die hun training begonnen, ze lieten grote lijnen van verhittende vlammen in de lucht en bewogen in harmonie. Ze keek, verbaasd van de kracht, en echt, een klein beetje bang. Ze kon het niet helpen om instinctief achteruit te gaan, verder weg van hen, zelfs al waren ze aan de andere kant van het veld. Ze kon zich die brandende hitte bij haar gezicht inbeelden, de hitte die haar huid verschroeide en haar vlees at.

Katara huiverde door de verschrikkelijke beelden. Omdat dat was wat met haar zou gebeuren, als haar echte identiteit zou uitgevonden worden. Dood door vuur.

Ze draaide zich weer naar Hiro, mond droog. "Hiro… weet jij hoe je moet vuursturen."

Hij gaf haar een verraste blik. "Wel, nee. Niemand hier weet dat, denk ik. De Elites zijn niet voor vuurstuurders. Wij zijn voor special missies. De vuurstuurders zijn gewoon een brute kracht, gebruikt voor de meerderheid van het leger."

"Dus je kan het dus niet, gewoon leren?"

Hiro schudde zijn hoofd opnieuw, gaf haar een andere rare blik. "Nee. Je moet ermee geboren zijn, Katara. Ik ben niet zeker hoe talent door de bloedlijn reist. Ik denk dat als beide ouders vuurstuurders zijn, dat je er zeker één moet zijn. Maar ik niet, en ik denk jij niet. Weet jij echt niets?"

Katara sloeg haar mentaal. Ze vroeg vragen die elke zelfrespecterende Vuurrijk burger zou weten. "Uh, uh ik denk het niet. Geen van mijn ouders waren vuurstuurders. Misschien een paar generaties geleden. Ik denk dat mijn groottante er één was, maar ze was een soort verrassing voor de rest van de familie." loog ze.

Hiro haalde gewoon z'n schouders op. "Ja, hetzelfde hier. Een paar verre familieleden, maar niet mijn directe familie. Ik denk dat het momenteel fiftyfifty is in het rijk. De helft heeft het, de andere niet. Het is niet zo'n grote zaak."

Goed. Dan kon Katara blijven doen alsof ze een burger was van het Vuurimperium, en niemand kon haar verdenken voor het feit dat ze geen vuurstuurder was.

Bij het eten, waren ze allemaal uitgeput. Katara draaide haar pijnlijke spieren, denkende dat het een tijdje was sinds ze had getraind. Die twee weken op de schepen van Kyoshi naar Menthat naar Kotzut hadden haar lui gemaakt. Toch was ze in betere vorm dan sommige mensen hier. Vooral Guhan, die de hele dag met zijn gebroken arm moest werken. Ze keek rond, en merkte op dat er minder mensen waren dan voordien. Ze stelde de vraag luidop voor haar tafelgenoten.

"De hopeloze gevallen werden naar huis gestuurd," zei Juiko, mond vol met voedsel.

Hiro snoof. "Zag je dat kind die probeerde een pijl achterwaarts te schieten?"

Katara was geamuseerd. "Weet hij niet dat hij het puntige einde niet mag vasthouden?"

"Blijkbaar niet. Hij werd naar de ziekenboeg gestuurd, hij sneed z'n hand zo erg," voegde Oran eraan toe.

Borr snuifde hooghartig. Hij deed dat zo vaak, Katara vroeg haar af of hij allergische problemen had met momenten. "Ze verdienen het niet hier te zijn. Zwakke vechters zullen de Elites verderven."

Katara kauwde op haar voedsel met een beetje meer energie dan nodig. Ze kon een vage lucht van ergernis en aanstoot voelen die kwam van de andere mensen aan de eettafel. Hoewel, niemand zei iets luidop. Niemand wilde problemen zo vroeg in de training. Best om Borr zijn schijt over oh-zo-heilig en rechtvaardigheid te laten spuwen dan er mee in een conflict te geraken.

Als voor Katara, wist ze dat in een gevecht geraken onnodige attentie naar haarzelf zou brengen. Ze kon niet gekend zijn als het meisje met een temperament. Ze kon geen geruchten en gefluister over haarzelf veroorloven. Ze moest anoniem blijven en stil en bescheiden. Borr kon zichzelf gaan neuken; ze ging niet meer tijd aan hem verspillen.

"Enig idee wat we morgen doen?" vroeg Juiko, terwijl hij meer vis op een vork spiesde.

"Waarschijnlijk meer van hetzelfde," antwoordde Hiro. "maar ze zullen ons in groepen splitsen, volgens het niveau waarop ze ons zagen vechten vandaag."

Na het eten, nam Katara een douche in één van de private stallen. Ze nam tijd voor de luxe weelde in het warme water dat door de pijpen kwam met een simpele draai aan een knop. Ze speelde een beetje met het water, rollend rond haar handen en vingers, denkend aan de technologie en planning die nodig was om dit onmiddellijke water te maken. Het Vuurimperium was een heel geavanceerde beschaving, zeker als jet het vergeleek met de condities terug thuis op Kyoshi eiland. Gigantische steden en weelderige architectuur en binnenshuis sanitair. En, en _toiletten_! Die dingen waren een absoluut wonder! Een verbazingwekkende uitvinding!

Katara zou het allemaal in een seconde ruilen om thuis te zijn bij Sokka en om te trainen met Suki.

Een bijna verstikkende golf van thuisziekte waste over haar.

En zij en Sokka hadden niet eens gesplitst met de beste voorwaarden.

_Ik zie hem opnieuw,_ zei ze tegen zichzelf, _we maken het goed en hij vertelt grappen en ik lach en wenste dat ik op zijn huwelijk was geweest._

Katara vroeg zich af of Suki al zwanger was. Ze vroeg zich af of ze al een tante was. Het was belangrijk voor koppels om kinderen te hebben op het eiland. Baby's waren gekoesterd en voor een goede reden. Het was een harde manier om het te zeggen, maar als de Kyoshi mensen niet snel genoeg herproduceerden, zouden ze uitsterven. Er waren er te weinig van hen, en teveel krijgers die stierven elk jaar. En ook het feit dat de Eiland gemeenschap erg klein was, moest inteelt in de genenpool ooit gebeuren. Als het ooit slecht genoeg zou worden, zou een ramp gebeuren, en zouden ze uitsterven. Dat was waarom Katara en haar broer zo'n welgekomen cadeau waren toen ze op het strand waren gevonden. Nieuw bloed was altijd goed.

_Sokka heeft dat deel waarschijnlijk al gedekt,_ dacht Katara een beetje donker. _Het is een mirakel als ik hier levend uitgeraak en nog kinderen kan krijgen._

Die nacht had Katara het moeilijker om in slaap te geraken, zelfs al was de dag vermoeiend geweest. Ze nam geen deel in de gesprekken met haar kamergenoten, ze draaide zich gewoon naar de muur en probeerde om niet aan thuis te denken.

* * *

De volgende ochtend, herhaalden ze dezelfde routine opnieuw. Wakker worden, ontbijt, en lopen.

Katara ontdekte dat ze het rondje rond het legergebouw leuk vond. Het ritme van haar voeten die neersloegen op de aarde en haar slaande hart die in haar oren gonsde en ze hoefde aan niets te denken, niet aan Kyoshi, niet aan Sokka, niet aan moordenaars, niet aan Keizers, en niet aan haarzelf.

Die dag leerde ze dat ze geplaatst was in het hoge niveau bij Hiro, Borr, Juiko, en Oran. Guhan was achtergelaten in de minder gevorderde groep.

"Het is vanwege mijn arm," Guhan sneerde toen hij het ontdekte. "Zij zouden het moeten weten, zij zijn degenen die het hebben gebroken!"

Instructeur Tsunan zei hem te stoppen met zeuren of hij zou hem een persoonlijke gunst bewijzen door de andere arm te breken.

Guhan ging gehoorzaam op zijn lijn gaan staan.

Borr snoof gewoon toen hij Katara in zijn groep zag. Ze probeerde niet te reageren, in plaats, glimlachte ze onschuldig en zei, "Zou je mijn spar partner willen zijn vandaag?"

Borr accepteerde, maar keek terughoudend, alsof hij een hekel had zijn tijd aan haar te verspillen. Hiro en Juiko vormden een paar, en Oran ging gaan vechten met een andere jongen van een andere slaapkamer.

Katara gaf hem geen tijd om zich klaar te maken. Zoals Hiro's verrassingsaanval van gisteren, sprong ze naar Borr, zwaaiend naar zijn ribben, hij blokkeerde vlug, maar wel ietsje laat. De verrassing op zijn gezicht veranderde naar vastberadenheid en hij vocht terug met wildheid. Katara zwaaide en stak en sloeg en blokkeerde met evenveel energie, de woede voor Borr's imbeciele commentaren gisteren rezen in haar op en maakten haar meer belangrijke dingen vergeten.

Ze cirkelden elkaar voor een tijdje, probeerden de zwakheden en openingen en defecten te vinden. Hij zwaaide, zij pareerde. Zij stak, hij blokkeerde.

Maar snel was ze hem achteruit aan het duwen, achteruit, achteruit naar de stenen muur opgetrokken tussen het oefenveld en het boogschietveld. Een rare expressie kwam over Borr's gezicht – ongeloof? Misschien zelfs angst? – als hij zichzelf voelde terugtrekken van haar aanval. Hij wist dat hij teveel stappen terugnam om nog offensief te zijn. Hij was nu aan het verdedigen, verdedigen van zijn lichaam en zijn trots.

Zweet rolde langs Katara's voorhoofd en haar ogen getraind op Borr als hij zichzelf teveel naar links sprong, hij liet zijn rechterkant onbeschermd. Ze ging net voor de finale slag gaan wanneer, in de hoek van haar oog, ze zag dat Hiro en Juiko gestopt waren met vechten, en Instructeur Lui stokstil naast hen stand, ogen koud en berekenend. Een rilling rolde langs haar rug.

_Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn?_

Op de laatste seconde, trok ze terug op haar zwaai zodat de tip van haar houten zwaard net de zijde van Borr's ribben raakte. _Hoe kon ik vergeten?_ Het duwde haar uit balans, deze laatste minuut wijziging in richting, en Borr, een idioot, maar geen ongetrainde, zag het. _Hoe kon ik mijn woede laten overnemen? _Ze probeerde haar balans te verkrijgen, maar kon alleen meer van haar lichaam open laten, als haar armen probeerden te compenseren, en Borr sprong op haar af als ze achterwaarts viel op de harde aarde, zijn zwaardpunt stopte een centimeter van haar onverdedigde nek.

De expressie op zijn gezicht was bijna wild in zijn triomf. Hij wist dat hij het gevecht aan het verliezen was. Hij wist dat hij bijna verslagen was door een simpel meisje. Hij groeide wanhopig in de laatste minuten, wetende dat zijn val kwam. Het feit dat hij haar nu op de grond had in een complete verandering van zaken maakte zijn ongelooflijke victorie alleen maar zoeter.

Ze bleef in haar positie op de grond, en liet haar expressie een van ongelooflijke vernedering zijn. Ze zou niet wegkruipen van Borr's zwaard als een geslagen hond. Iedereen die aan het kijken was dacht dat ze overstuur was omdat ze verloren had. Als ze haar gedachten konden lezen, zou terplekke vermoord worden.

_Hoe kon ik mijn missie vergeten? Hoe kon ik mijn cover zo vlug opblazen? Hoe kon ik controle over mijn temperament verliezen? De andere rekruten kunnen eerst gedacht hebben dat ik geluk had Borr te verslaan, maar de Instructeur zal niet zo makkelijk te overtuigen zijn. Hij zal het weten. Hij zal weten dat het geen geluk was, hij zal weten dat het training was, training dat een boerenmeisje van Yeriv nooit kon gekregen hebben, zelfs niet van haar oudere broer. Hij zal het weten en hij zal het Instructeur Tsunan zeggen, en die zegt het aan Luitenant Ensei, die het aan de Keizer zegt, die me zal vermoorden. Ik ben dood. Dood, dood, dood._

Hopelijk zou het feit dat ze net het gevecht van Borr verloren had de Instructeur verwarren. Hopelijk zou hij niet kunnen weten dat ze met opzet verloor, dat ze opzettelijk terugtrok toen ze Borr bijna wroetend op de grond had onder haar zwaard.

"Ik win" sneerde Borr, hij liet zijn zwaard de onderkant van haar kin aanraken.

Ze schokte weg, keek naar hem voordat ze haar van de grond opraapte en deed alsof ze bezig was met de aarde van haarzelf af te kuisen. Ze kon de wellustige blik in zijn ogen amper aanvaarden. Ze wist dat ze verloren had met opzet, maar Borr dacht dat hij gewonnen had omdat hij de betere vechter was.

_En dan?_ Laat de idioot dat denken. Laat de idioot denken dat hij zoveel machtiger is dan zij. Hij kon denken dat hij een god was en het kon haar niet schelen.

Hiro en Juiko kwamen vanachter haar terwijl meerdere andere mannen Borr feliciteerden voor zijn winst. Blijkbaar had iedereen gestopt om hen te zien vechten.

"Ik dacht echt dat je hem daar had, Katara" zei Juiko stilletjes.

"Ja," zei Hiro. "Je zette een goed gevecht op."

Ze trok haar mouw boos naar beneden en keek niet naar hen. "Hij zal met het nooit laten vergeten," zei ze strak.

"Hij is een klootzak," Juiko probeerde haar zelfvertrouwen op te krikken. "Op een dag zal het hem spijten dat hij ooit aan je slechte kant kwam te staan."

Katara knikte, en probeerde om de geluiden van Borr's triomf niet in haar hoofd te doen doordringen.

Te vlug kwam hij af, gevolgd door zijn gelukkige kleine entourage, om haar felicitaties te ontvangen. Het was gebruikelijk voor de vechters om handen te schudden, en voor de verliezer om de winnaar te eren.

Borr's glimlach maakte haar ziek, en als ze zijn hand schudde, beeldde ze zich in dat het zijn nek was dat ze vastgreep. "Je deed het goed," zei ze, amper stikte ze de woorden uit haar mond.

"Jij ook." Zijn sneer zei anders.

_Ik moet dit me niet laten lastig vallen,_ siste Katara stilletjes tegen zichzelf. _Ik weet dat ik hem had kunnen verslaan. Ik weet dat ik hem had kunnen slaan tot ie huilde achter z'n moeder. Wat doet het er toe dat hij dat niet weet? Laat je trots je niet in de weg zitten _Katara.

Ze voelde een tik op haar schouder, en met een zinkend hart, draaide ze zich om een het stenige gezicht van Instructeur Lui te zien. Wat ze vervolgens zag maakte haar serieus overwegen om zelfmoord te plegen.

Instructeur Lui stond achter haar met niet alleen Luitenant Ensei, maar de Keizer Zuko was er ook.

_Dit is het deel waar ik ben ontdekt._

Ze zouden haar ondervragen en de waarheid ontdekken. Ze kon acteren en ze kon liegen met een bepaald deel van succes, maar ze was niet zeker hoe haar acteer talenten uit zouden spelen in het gezicht van zoveel vijanden.

_Denk niet aan hen als vijanden. Je moet Katara worden, het boerenmeisje van Yeriv, en vergeet Katara, de moordenaar spion van Kyoshi. __Dit is hoe je zal __overleven__._

"Dacht echt voor een tijdje dat je hem daar had, meisie," teemde de Luitenant, zijn signatuur sigaret zond een flauw spoor van rook uit één van z'n mondhoeken. "Wat gebeurde er?" De blonde man zijn postuur was casueel, zijn gezicht zo relaxed dat het slap had kunnen zijn. Maar zijn ogen. Zijn ogen waren levend en berekenend en groeven in haar façade. _Onderschat hem niet, Katara._

"Ik—ik struikelde," zei ze, ogen naar beneden gericht alsof ze echt beschaamd was. Binnenin, was ze aan het schudden van angst. "Ik verloor mijn balans en hij won." Ze weigerde om ook maar te denken aan de Keizer. Hij was exact daar, staande naast Instructeur Lui, zo dicht dat ze had kunnen uitreiken met een mes en hem _gespietst_ kon hebben.

"Overmoedigheid," zei Instructeur Lui gladjes. "De fout die elke amateur zwaardman maakt." Niemand deed moeite om het geslachtsspecifieke term die hij net gebruikte te verbeteren. Katara wist dat iedereen het had opgemerkt, maar als ze geen grote deal over haar geslacht zouden maken, ging zei dat zeker als hel ook niet doen.

Ze knikte, greep in op dit excuus. "Ik dacht dat ik ging winnen," zei ze langs knarsende tanden, klinkend als de perfecte slechte verliezer. " Dus zwaaide ik harder, denkende dat ik hem eindelijk zou hebben maar ik struikelde en verloor mijn balans en viel." Ze schuifelde met haar voet over de aarde. "Het zal niet meer gebeuren." _Geloof me, oh alsjeblieft geloof me._

De Instructeur knikte langzaam. Ensei hield de sigaret casueel in één hand en ademde uit, "Je hebt tenminste iets geleerd."

De rook bleek niemand te irriteren, niet de Instructeur noch de Keizer. Maar het slipte in Katara's longen als een giftige geliefde en ze zweette met de moeite om niet te hoesten of te verstikken. Als ze een echte Vuur burger wilde spelen, was rook inademen hetzelfde als gewone lucht inademen. Voor de Vuur mensen, waren ze rond de bijproducten van vuur zoveel dat het hen niet ergerde of gezondheidsproblemen teweegbracht. Verhoogde blootstelling aan vuile lucht en rook brengt longziektes en dood bij mensen van andere naties, maar niet voor de echte afstammelingen van het Vuurimperium. Luitenant Ensei kon twintig sigaretten per dag roken tot hij honderd jaar werd, en niets zou er ooit door gebeuren.

_Adem het in, Katara, adem het in als de vuurstuurder dat je niet bent._

Katara kon de beoordelende ogen van de Keizer voelen, haar testen. Ze keek recht vooruit zoals een gedisciplineerde soldaat, weigerend om haar superieur in de ogen te kijken.

_Kijk zoals je wilt, jij macht beluste klootzak. Kijk naar je vijand. Kijk naar de dodelijke slang die in je paradijs is binnengeglipt, onwetend door je volgelingen. Kijk naar je toekomstige moordenares._

Het enige dat hij zei was, "Het examen is binnen een maand, is het niet, Ensei?"

De luitenant tikte met z'n sigaret, de dode as dreef naar de grond. "Nee. Gebruikelijk wel, maar deze keer moeten we opschieten. Teveel lege plaatsen die we moeten vullen, heer." Zijn stem klonk hard en gevoelloos, alsof het er niet toe deed dat zoveel van zijn mede soldaten waren gestorven. Maar zijn ogen zeiden anders.

De Keizer knikte enkel. Geen _goede job _of _Goede, veelbelovende groep dat je hier hebt_ of _jullie zij allemaal hopeloze idioten ga naar huis nu._

Dan vertrokken hij en Luitenant Ensei alsof ze er nooit waren geweest.

Met een laatste vluchtige blik, liep Instructeur Lui hen achterna.

Uitademend in een luide _whoosh _adem, draaide Katara zich naar Juiko en Hiro, die meest waarschijnlijk de hele uitwisseling hadden gezien.

"Niet veel voor woorden, beiden van hen, eh?" zei Hiro, verscheelde zijn om het progres van de Keizer, Luitenant, en Instructeur te volgen als ze weggingen.

"Ik denk het niet," mompelde Katara.

Hiro merkte op, "Ze blijken enorm casueel met elkaar, Lt. Ensei en de Keizer."

"Ze zijn vrienden uit hun kindertijd sinds ze beiden zijn geboren. Ensei is de zoon van een nobel met een provincie in het westen. Hij was hier opgevoed in de hoofdstad en besliste om zich bij de Elites te voegen om de Keizer te dienen wanneer ze beiden opgroeiden." Juiko antwoordde, ogen afwezig.

"Praat over echte vriendschap," zei Hiro, onder de indruk.

Katara was onder de indruk, maar niet met Lt. Ensei's schijnbare loyaliteit. "Verbazingwekkend hoe je zoveel over iedereen hier weet, Juiko," zei ze, slordig, alsof ze een onbeduidend observatie maakte.

De jonge, donkere ogen man bleek opeens wakker te worden uit zijn mijmering. "Ja? Wel – ik hoor dingen, heel veel dingen en ik heb een heel goed geheugen. Roddels – ze laten alles slippen, weet je."

"Je weet heel veel, Juiko," zei Hiro, glimlachend en vergeetachtig zoals altijd.

"Dat is waarom ik slimmer ben dan jij," zei Juiko, grijpend naar de kans om er een grap uit te halen. Katara liet haarzelf toe een kleine glimlach te tonen, doen alsof ze mee was met de humor.

Hiro zette een weide beledigde blik op en duwde op Juicho's schouder, landend in Katara, en zei, "Jij durft jezelf te plaatsen boven een onderscheiden, opgeleide gentleman zoals ik?" Juiko lachte, schuddend met zijn hoofd, en Hiro snapte met zijn vingers alsof hij voor een bediende zou doen. "Katara! Sla deze onrespectvolle, lage boer zijn gat voor me, wil je?"

Katara grijnsde en bewoog in een kant en klare stand. "Waarom niet? Ik heb de oefentijd nodig als ik Borr wil verslaan de volgende keer dat ik hem vecht."


End file.
